Bedlam and Vertigo
by Elcyion Pitye
Summary: On her birthday, Miaka gets the surprise of a lifetime. In a desperate attempt to stay alive, she's taken back into the book world, only to find danger following her... TasukixMiaka. Pre-Eikoden.
1. Annihilation

**A/N:** _Hello, it's me. A fanfic reviewer (or a few?) of mine suggested I put the first few chapters together. And looking at the story now... that's not a bad idea. P The chapters seem too short and although the stringing together of them would take away the suspense in some parts, in the end... it would be... better, I suppose? I don't know. Oh well, re-enjoy._

**DISCLAIMER:** _Fushigi Yuugi_ and its characters are not mine and never will be. I only own the story.

* * *

**Bedlam and Vertigo: Annihilation  
by Elcyion Pitye**

* * *

Miaka Yuuki ran through the sidewalk, dodging the pedestrians who were in her way. She nearly rammed into a couple of sauntering businessmen, knocking the leather briefcases out of their hands. "Gomen nasai!" she apologized, craning her head to look at the two glaring men as she continued sprinting to her destination. Maybe she shouldn't have worn a skirt and sandles that day. But she was too hyper to just walk to her mother's apartment. She wanted to go and celebrate her twentieth birthday with the people she cared about most. 

Looking up ahead, she saw a crowd gathered around the glass window at a TV repair shop. Miaka slowly caught up with them, wondering what all the fuss was about. She found small television sets displayed there, all turned to the same news channel. Everyone assembled there was staring intently at the screens, obviously very much into whatever was going on. The Suzaku no Miko spotted a familiar female student nearby. "Hey, Haru-san," she said, "What's going on?"

"Some major report," Haru replied, not taking her eyes off the screen. "About several murders that happened at that mental hospital two blocks away from school."

"Arigatou for the update, Higashi-san," the newscaster on the TV suddenly said. Miaka turned her attention to the screen. A lady with wavy shoulder-length black hair and a tacky-looking fuschia business suit turned from the male anchor next to her, Yama Higashi, to the camera in front of her.

"As some may know by now," the female anchor said solemnly, "Kurai Zannen, a patient of National Mental Institute, has escaped the facility approximately three hours ago. Please take precautions when out on the streets and inside your own home. Lock all doors and windows and try as much as possible to avoid being out during the night. Beware of this man. He was put into the hospital in the first place for his murder sprees, killing his victims, including his sister Tani Zannen, for bizarre, unacceptable, and unexcusable reasons. Zannen was put in a padded cell in the corner of the main building, always having an eye kept on him. Explanations on how he was able to escape is still unknown. We'll keep a lookout--"

That was all Miaka wanted to hear. She was frightened at the idea of some crazy man chasing after people. As she left, she noticed that the number of people in the crowd had shrunk significantly. _It's nearly night already and no one would want to be caught dead out here now,_ she realized. She crossed the street again and found the apartment complex she used to reside in (before she moved out to live with Taka) not too far in the distance.

"I wonder what Keisuke, Taka, and Yui-chan are doing for me this year," the miko wondered out loud, her head already thinking of a happier topic. "Last time, they made the biggest chocolate cake and gave it all to me." She smiled at the memory of her birthday celebration the year before. She stopped grinning as soon as she felt a mysterious chill.

"Nani...?" she mumbled as she froze in place. She knew something wasn't right, but she had no idea what it could be. Maybe it was just the fact that a psychotic serial killer was on the loose somewhere nearby, but she couldn't be too sure. She started hurrying home, afraid someone lurking around would grab her or something. She laughed to herself, dismissing the feeling as just being too worried.

The sun was completely set as soon as Miaka headed inside the complex, taking the elevator up to her floor. The closer she got to her mother's apartment, the more excited she got. It was her birthday and Taka hinted to her that they were going to do something different and special for her. She had an idea that it wasn't a party, for the place was too small and they couldn't have found a place to rent, otherwise Miaka wouldn't be going to her mother's apartment. Or probably they would lead her to a party. Miaka smiled in spite of herself and went on to the apartment door.

Miaka found the hallways too quiet and too cryptic. The fear she had earlier was starting to push itself back into her, causing the Priestess to have goosebumps all over her thin, bare arms. Her mother was the only one living on this floor, the floor Miaka always considered the spookiest.

_Nothing's here,_ Miaka assured herself, crossing her arms over her chest to keep from shivering. _No one's here. Don't be scared._

It wasn't until she reached the end of the hall to where her home was that Miaka seriously started to panic. The door was open slightly ajar, with some light spilling from inside the living room. _Why is the door open?_

The Suzaku no Miko carefully tiptoed to the door, pushing against it gently. She looked around and discovered that there was no one in sight. She shut the door behind her and locked it. There was cake, cookies, gelatin, and other sorts of sweets on the table and a large banner that said HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIAKA! WE LOVE YOU! put up on the wall, but the Priestess felt suspicious. Where was everyone?

"Okay," she called out. "I'm here! What are you guys doing?" She grabbed a cookie off the tray and started munching on it.

She got nothing but silence. "Hello? Yui? Taka?" She moved on into the kitchen, in case someone was trying to be smart and hid there.

"Mom?" she called out, getting worried. She stood there in the middle of kitchen, waiting for her friends to come out and yell out "Surprise," but nothing came. From the kitchen, she idly moved her gaze over to the front door again and gasped. She never noticed this when she walked in, but there was a streak of sticky red substance on the wall by the hinges of the door. She cautiously walked out of the kitchen, not taking her eyes off the mysterious marking on the wall.

"Oh my God!" she gasped as she made her way out of the kitchen, seeing the cause of the red mark, dropping her cookie on the floor. Tears welled up in her eyes and they slid down her cheeks, one right after another. "No," she cried, "NO!" She fell to her knees, the sobs racking her body.

Lying against the wall, covered in his own blood, was someone she knew very well. Someone she had known her entire lifetime. Someone she loved with all her heart. Now he was gone for good.

Miaka shakily touched his cold, gory face. "Onii-chan," she whispered, her voice barely audible, "who did this to you?" She contemplated the damage done to her brother. His face was battered and beaten to a pulp. Even his dark blond hair had managed to become completely bloodstained. She looked to the floor. A puddle of now dried blood had formed by his arm. The gore covered nearly every inch of his shirt and there were a couple of circular holes in them. _Gunshot wounds,_ Miaka thought heartbrokenly. She delicately touched the hilt of the knife that was thrust through his heart. "Keisuke," she breathed, bursting into tears again. She started shaking his shoulders vigorously, not believing any of this. "Wake up! Dammit, WAKE UP! Keisuke!" She let go of him, not caring about the red stains that appeared on her hands nor about anger reflected in her usually untainted vocabulary. She whimpered pathetically. "Shit..."

_So much blood,_ Miaka thought, turning her back on her dead brother. Her feet wobbled as she tried to stand. She felt so weak. Miaka just wanted to sit back down and pass out. Her eyes were too teary to see in front of her.

She stepped on the cookie she was eating earlier. She didn't notice the mess it made. She didn't give a damn.

She was about to head into the hallway to explore when she heard a sound coming from the pantry, as if something had fallen. She gasped and whirled around. She wiped her tears away with her hands and glanced at the pantry door. _Is this some kind of sick joke?_ she demanded silently. She walked slowly back into the kitchen and reluctantly reached for the doorknob. Miaka knew she had to open the door, whether she wanted to or not. She wanted to know what was going on and why her brother was lying dead. Maybe now, she would find out.

She twisted the knob and pulled the door open slowly. Nothing extraordinary jumped at her as she swung it open. She took a step forward into the dark area. Right then, she felt something liquidy on the floor. Miaka unwillingly looked down, finding that the stuff she stepped on was red. "Oh, no," she murmured, backing away. She was about to run for it when she saw an open aluminum can roll out. She picked it up and examined it. "Tomato soup," she read, sighing in relief. She set the can on a shelf.

Still, she felt something just wasn't right.

Miaka stepped further into pantry and felt something brush her leg. What was that? She moved away to turn the lightswitch on and then turned back to the thing that brushed against her.

Tetsuya's dead body.

Miaka put a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out. Besides from the multiple kitchen knife wounds in his chest, Tetsuya's sunglasses were broken with blood streaming down his cheeks, revealing that whoever killed him poked through the lenses and into his eyes. "Oh, God...T-Tets-suya..."

She then realized that Tetsuya's arm was over someone else in an attempt to protect him or her. And that someone else was also dead.

Blonde hair.

She couldn't keep herself from sobbing out. "Yuiiiii!"

Miaka slumped against against the shelf in the back wall. "Why?" She stared at her best friend's beaten face. Yui had been slashed several times in the face and twice on the neck, leaving the blonde to choke on her own blood. "YUI-CHAN!" she yelled again anguishly. She looked once more at Tetsuya's body and started crying harder than before, for now three people she cared about so much were gone. _This can't be true! This can't be true! NO! They can't be dead!_

Miaka cautiously touched the blood on Yui's neck. It was sticky and slightly warm. Definitely real. Definitely recent. None of them would play a joke like this on her.

Never.

She stared at the liquid on her fingers. Then she touched her index finger to the floor and drew a heart on it with the blood. After doing that, Miaka drew a slash with the substance left on her hand over the heart, indicating how horrible she felt.

After moments of silently mourning, Miaka finally stood up again, stepping over her dead friends' bodies, and walked out, but not after nearly stepping on the soup again. Miaka grabbed the doorframe for support. She looked closely at the soup and saw that there was a darker red within it. Blood.

Miaka reached the living room glumly, staring at the red stains on the floor. _Why! Why them! What did they do wrong?_

"Tetsuya, Yui, Keisuke," she murmured under her breath, the sound of their names creating a painful hole in her heart.

Miaka wobbled and grabbed the back of a nearby chair for support. She suddenly felt very sick.

Another person's face started dancing through her mind. "Mom..." Miaka stumbled into the hallway and peeked through her mother's room. She snuck in and glimpsed at everything around her. It all seemed normal enough.

The door suddenly shut behind her. Loudly. Miaka jumped in surprise and spun around, scared out of her mind. Seeing what was there, she screamed.

Hanging on the back of the door, by her neck of all places, with the blunt hook jutting out, was Miaka's mother.

"Ok...Okaa-san!" Miaka gulped at the gruesome sight. Blood was still dripping to the floor. Her mother's pale face was forever frozen in fear, her eyes and mouth wide open in fright. The hook used to be white. Now it was a light red. Blood was splattered on the door behind her, creating a grisly backdrop. "Mommy..." she weeped, calling her the way she used to when she was little. She felt like a little kid again, crying for her mother when she got lost in the supermarket.

Gathering all of her courage, the Miko approached her mother's bloody body, trying to hold back her feeling of throwing up right there.

Before she could get any closer, she heard a sickening crack coming from her old room. The Miko was starting to fear for her life. "Who's there?" she called out.

Just as she suspected, no answer. Miaka managed to open the door and scurry out, the door shutting itself behind her. Turning to her left, she saw from the crack under the door that the light was on. Someone was in there.

_Keisuke behind the front door, Yui and Tetsuya in the pantry, my mother on the back of her bedroom door..._ Miaka thought. _Who's next?_

She sidestepped to the front of the door and slowly and quietly put her ear against the door. All was silent. Then she heard a painful moan coming from inside. Her eyes grew wide. "Taka," she hissed fearfully. Not taking any precautions, she pulled the door open, letting it crash into the wall behind it. She needed to get to him before it was too late.

What she saw pained her so much she could barely stand up. She held the doorframe to steady herself. She shook her head violently, not believing what appeared before her eyes.

* * *

_See ya later! D_


	2. Hunt

**A/N:** _Another day, another re-vamped chapter..._

* * *

**Bedlam and Vertigo: Hunt  
by Elcyion Pitye**

* * *

On her bed was her fiancé, panting agonizingly. The now-too-familiar red liquid stained the bedsheets, making it a whole different design than the original abstract floral pattern. He had a gunshot wound in his chest and a long, regal sword that used to hang in the living room -- the family heirloom for incalculable generations -- was thrust through his stomach in into the mattress itself. 

"TAKA!" she screamed, running to his side.

He looked up slowly and found his beloved next to him. Thank goodness she was there. Alive. "M-Miaka..." he whispered hoarsely, coughing up blood. "You made it."

"Who did this?" she asked, a flow of tears making their way down her face again. "Who...?" She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"I don't know," he answered exhaustedly. He brought his Miaka's hand up to his lips and kissed it. "The party...we wanted to surprise you."

"Oh, Taka," she sobbed, "You're not going to leave me, are you? You're the only one I have..."

Taka gasped in pain. "Miaka...I can't...stay...You must...move...on..." He started closing his eyes.

"T-Taka?" Miaka said. "Taka!" She noticed that his breath was becoming slower and more irregular. At this, she cried harder.

"Ai...shi...teru...Miaka...my love..." were Taka's last words, giving her hand a final squeeze before letting out an unhurried, ragged breath.

And he was gone.

"Taka! TAKA!" Miaka screamed. "NOOOOOO!" She yelled like she never did before, feeling as though someone was ripping her heart apart. She kept on sobbing and hiccuping until she couldn't breathe. She stared at his peaceful face and wished she was dead along with him. She was alone. She had no one else in the world. No, not even her friends' parents. Yui's mother died from cancer about a year ago. Contact with her father remained nonexistent. Miaka hardly knew Tetsuya's parents and Taka's were always too busy to sit down and chat with her and get to know her.

Finally, Miaka stood up, her hand still holding on to Taka's. "Aishiteru..." she whispered shakily. As much as she thought about it at that moment, she decided that she couldn't kill herself. Taka, Yui, Tetsuya, Keisuke, and her mother wouldn't have wanted her to give up on life so easily. They wouldn't be happy to know she had lived an unhappy life.

_I promise to you all,_ she vowed silently. She gently let go of Taka's hand. _I will live my life to the fullest and make all of you proud of me._ She could almost hear Yui laugh at her and tell her she's too ditzy to make someone proud of her. She could practically see Keisuke and Tetsuya guzzle down beer and come up with some stupid remark. Miaka could see her mother nagging her to try her hardest at college and she will succeed and make her proud. And Taka...he would say that he loved her no matter how many faults she had...

"You," sputtered an unfamiliar voice from behind her.

This interrupted Miaka's train of thought. She wiped the tears from her eyes and then whirled around. She found herself facing a brown-haired, blue-eyed man, about Taka's age, carrying a kitchen knife and staring her down, an evil scowl on his face. He was wearing a red jumpsuit indicating that he was a high-risk patient at the mental hospital.

The miko backed away immediately, instantly recognizing the face. The face she saw earlier, on the TV.

This was Kurai Zannen, the escaped patient from the National Mental Institute.

"You--!" He pointed a quivering hand at her, the blade glistening against the light.

"Ano..." she replied quietly, still hiccuping. She was too scared to run. Her heart was pumping faster than she thought possible. She could hear the sound of her pulse in her ears.

"You came back for revenge," growled Kurai, stepping closer to Miaka, "Tani."

She gasped. _He thinks I'm his dead sister!_ "I-I think yo-you're making a mista-take," she stammered, watching the blade as it came closer and closer to touching her chest.

"People like me don't make mistakes," he rasped. "I thought you would stay dead. But you had to come back to be killed again." With a roar of rage, he ran at Miaka, knife aimed directly at her heart.

Miaka shrieked as she ducked down and covered her head with her hands. The blade hit the wall above her, creating a fissure. Coming back to her senses, she ran for her life. She slammed the door behind her and held the knob still as the Kurai furiously turned and twisted it. Pushing her back against the door, she searched frantically for a chair of some sort. She wasn't able to hold the door shut much longer. She saw the door to Keisuke's old room on her right. With all her might, she kicked it open. She spotted a folding chair against the wall next to the doorframe. Using her foot, she pulled it toward her. She took one look at the door and saw that a knife stabbed through it, inches from reaching Miaka's face.

With her back against the door, she unfolded the chair and tucked it under the knob, holding Kurai in. Then Miaka sprinted down the hallway and grabbed the phone off the hook. She held it against her ear and heard no dial tone. "Shit," she whispered.

The sound of breaking wood made her look up and drop the phone. Half the door was broken off and the patient was close to escaping the room.

Seeing that, the miko rushed around, looking for her mother's purse. She found it sitting in a chair around the dining table. She unzipped it and poured all the contents out, in search for her keys. "Come on, Mom," she murmured, "I know you always stick them in here..."

Kurai was punching the rest of the door down, making a hole big enough for him to walk through. He stepped one foot out of the room, his knife still in his hand.

"Yes!" Miaka rejoiced quietly as she picked the keys up from underneath a pile of crumpled up grocery store receipts stuck in her mother's bag. She stood up and ran to the door just as Kurai succeeded in coming out of the bedroom, taking big strides down the hallway.

The priestess panicked even more, fumbling with the keys and trying to open the front door. The killer was coming closer and closer, each step making Miaka more fearful. Suddenly, she dropped the keyring. "Crap!" she shouted. She bent down to pick them up.

This gave Kurai opportunity to catch up with his victim. He was only a couple feet from Miaka when she finally found the key she was looking for and stuck it in the lock. She pulled open the door, twisted the keys out and ran, not even bothering to close the door behind her. She heard a shot ring out. Miaka screamed and pushed herself to run faster. Her feet were starting to really hurt. But there was no way she was going to stop, as long as the mental patient was after her for an odd and crazy reason.

She scrambled down the foyer at full speed, knowing that the killer was shooting at her but missing his target. She reached the end of the hall and pressed the DOWN button for the elevator repeatedly, frequently glancing behind her. She did a double take and saw that the killer was hot on her trail. He stopped shooting, wanting to save the ammunition he had left.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Miaka heard the _bing_ of the elevator door opening and rushed in. She pushed the CLOSE button hard and held it impatiently. The elevator's door ever so slowly closed. Kurai took this chance to fire once more at Miaka.

The bullet came flying straight at her face. Miaka suddenly lost the ability to move out of the way. She felt like she was going in slow motion. The bullet headed her way, the elevator closing, the smile curling up on Kurai's face, Miaka opening her mouth to scream. She closed her eyes, waiting for everything to be over.

_Clang._

She cracked one eye open. She saw the bullet, but it stopped moving. She opened the other eye open and found that the elevator doors had closed just as the bullet was heading for her. It was stuck in the door.

Miaka felt the familiar shake as the elevator descended down. She sighed in relief and stared blankly and gloomily at the buttons. Her life was ruined. All of the ones of whom she depended on the most in this world were gone. Plus, she would probably die here and not have the chance to see her seishis' reincarnated forms. She wanted to cry, but all her tears were used up.

The elevator finally reached the first floor, her destination. She looked both ways to see if the coast was clear and hurried out the front doors to the parking lot. She spotted her mother's white Toyota Camry at the very end. The miko dashed through the spaces between the other vehicles, thinking she was safe.

* * *

From afar, a boot stepped out of the automatic doors on the other side of the complex. The mental patient spotted a figure running through the parking lot, keys in her hand. It was his victim. He snickered as he made his way toward her.

* * *

Miaka shivered against the cold night, stopping to lean against a minivan. She wished she had brought a jacket along. Once again, Miaka felt the familiar chill, the chill of a bad omen, and sharply looked to her right. Kurai was coming toward her, his gun in one hand and the knife in the other. The priestess gasped and took off, running to the car. Kurai broke into a run, slowly gaining on her. He pointed his gun at the sky and fired, scaring the brunette and slightly slowing her down. 

The shot was so close. Miaka didn't know if she could make it to the Camry in time. She could see the car right up ahead, but at the rate she was going, she would probably be killed before reaching it. All of a sudden, she tripped on the concrete, skinning her knee and dirtying her skirt. Her leg hurt. Badly. It was throbbing with pain, with a drop of red making its way down her calf.

_I can't give up! They wouldn't want me to!_ she told herself, picking herself up off the ground. Kurai was less than a yard away. Miaka quickly limped the rest of the way to the car and quickly unlocked the door. She slammed it shut and locked it. She searched the keyring for the car key. She found it and turned the ignition. It didn't turn on. "No!" she yelled, punching the steering wheel with her fists. She tried again. Nothing.

"Please," she begged the car, turning the ignition over and over again, only to have the same result.

Without warning, a knife stabbed itself through the window on the driver's side. Miaka screamed as shards of glass fell on her, cutting into her skin. She felt a strong hand grab her left wrist, attempting to pull her out. Miaka pulled against it. With her free hand, she turned the ignition key again. The car finally turned on. She pulled at the grip again, only to cry out in pain. A knife slashed at her arm. The blood dripped down the car window and down to the miko's lap.

With her right hand, Miaka immediately switched the gear to reverse and backed the car up. It crashed into the bumper of another vehicle, but Miaka had no time to worry about it. She pushed on the accelerator and sped down the lot, trying to lose the strong grip on her left hand. At last she felt the hand let go. From the rear view mirror, she saw that Kurai fell on his back on the hard pavement. Miaka drove out of the complex property and drove until she stopped at a red light at the first intersection she got to. She slowed her breathing down, trying to keep her pulse at normal rate. She felt hot tears against her freezing skin. _Happy birthday to me,_ she thought mournfully.

Kurai watched as Miaka drove away. He pushed himself off the ground and stretched out his back muscles. He glared at the car as it sped down the road, his gun in hand, but then he lowered it. He had to save his ammo. He only had the very few in his gun and a small supply in the jacket he was wearing. He looked at a nearby truck. With one blow of his blade, he broke the glass of the window open. Kurai stuck his hand through and unlocked the door from the inside. He climbed into the driver's seat and closed the door. He searched the dashboard, the car shade, and finally found an extra set of car keys in the glove compartment. He smiled to himself. He always had a mysterious way of knowing these kind of things.

Pretty soon he could hear the car hum healthily. He laughed as he backed the car up and drove out of the complex, the wheels squealing loudly. _I'm coming, Imouto-chan,_ he said silently, _I'm coming to kill you. Again._

* * *

_Sorry about the really lame cliffhangers. And sorry that Tasuki hasn't appeared yet... I'm getting there! Just wait!_


	3. Exodus

_I'd hate to tell you this...but Tasuki will not appear in this chapter... But! He's coming up REALLY soon. In like, one or two chapters. Be patient... So, well, just enjoy what I have right now..._

* * *

**Bedlam and Vertigo: Exodus  
by Elcyion Pitye**

* * *

Miaka turned the ignition off and sat in the dark. She didn't know how she ended up here, but she knew she had to find a place to park before the gas ran out. 

She ended up parking in the parking lot of the National Library.

The miko craned her neck to look behind her. There was no other car in sight. There weren't any people out walking either. All the stores were closed. All was deathly quiet.

Miaka stepped out and shut the door behind her, not noticing that she had left the keys inside. She slowly walked to the entrance and peered through the glass door. Of course, she knew that no one would be there at this time. She was about to walk away when a sudden flash crossed her line of vision.

Car headlights.

The Suzaku no Miko gasped as she saw a truck enter the library parking lot. Looking at the face of the driver through the window, Miaka knew who it was. Chocolate brown hair. Shiny knife in one hand while the other gripped the steering wheel.

She couldn't believe he followed her here.

Remembering that the doors were always unlocked, she entered the library before Kurai could spot her. It was pitch black inside, but still moonlight dimly shone through the large windows. She ran up the nearest flight of stairs, slipping and tripping several times. Before Miaka could make it all the way up, she heard the door being pushed open. She gasped and hid in the darkness, trying to stay as still as possible.

Kurai entered the building, looking determined and attentive. He looked carefully around him, trying to adjust his eyes to the dark library. He stepped toward stairs and looked up right at where Miaka was.

The young woman gulped and drew in a breath. He was looking right at her. Can he see her? Miaka thought she was done for. But to her relief, he walked the other way, to the fiction section.

Ever so quietly, Miaka reached the top of the stairs and tiptoed toward the fire escape stairs at the other end.

But before she could, she heard the sound of boots stepping heavily on the staircase. Quickly, Miaka hid under the nearest library table she could find. She saw dirty, black boots caked with mud come up next to the table and stop. Miaka felt sweat building up on her forehead, but she stayed still. Any little move she made could result in death.

The boots stayed there for what seemed like forever. Miaka could hear her heartbeat in her head, pounding and pounding loudly, as if it were coming from all around her. Kurai was right there, equipped with both a handgun and a knife.

Unfortunately, the boots turned so that it was facing the library table. Miaka pressed herself against the table leg, trying to stay hidden as much as possible. When all was completely silent, Miaka quietly let out the air that she was holding in the whole time Kurai was there.

Before Miaka could take in another breath, she heard--and saw--a knife stab itself through the table. If it had wedged itself in any further, it would have stabbed into her head. The miko stifled a scream.

Fortunately, Kurai walked on deep into the reference section on the second floor. Miaka took this opportunity to sneak back downstairs without being seen.

But the miko wasn't quiet enough. As soon as her feet touched the tiles on the ground floor, she spotted Kurai waiting for her in front of the hallway that had vending machines in it.

"I have found you, Tani," he whispered, stepping toward Miaka.

"I-I'm not Tani," she stammered. "She's dead..."

"People don't always die," he replied, slowly aiming his gun to her head. "Sometimes they come back, sometimes they go to the other side...you came back to avenge your death, but it looks like you're gonna die twice, Imouto-chan..."

"You don't understand anything, do you?" Miaka cried, watching the gun carefully.

"Hey! Who's there!" called a security guard's voice. A flashlight shone in Kurai's face, revealing the pure hatred in his eyes. Kurai turned to the guard and shot him before he could get out his gun. Kurai spotted another guard and his pistol fired another time. Both of the watchmen were dead, surrounded by pools of their own blood. Kurai altered his gaze to his main victim, but she was nowhere in sight.

Meanwhile, Miaka ran for cover behind the checkout counter. So far she hasn't been spotted yet. She heard Kurai step out the front door and close it behind him.

Thinking that the coast was clear, Miaka snuck over to the hallway.

* * *

Kurai didn't go out the door after all. He had been indoors all along, hiding in the dark shadows against the wall. He chuckled darkly under his breath and quietly followed the brunette.

* * *

Miaka shut the door of the Private Documents room behind her softly and leaned against it. She sighed shakily and let herself cry again. Why wasn't anything normal anymore? Why can't she have a wonderful birthday with her family and friends? Surrounded by love and laughter... and happiness? 

But it was all gone now. She sank down to the floor like she did in the pantry and wrapped her goosebumped arms around her cold, trembly, bare legs. "Somebody help me," she whispered, her voice cracking. She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing this nightmare never happened. Wishing it was just in her head. "Please..."

A knock interrupted her train of thought. She gasped. A knife stabbed itself through the wood, appearing right above her head. Miaka hastily crawled behind a shelf, watching fearfully as the door was kicked open by the enraged Kurai.

"Come out, Tani," he replied through clenched teeth. "Come on out and see your big brother..."

Miaka tried to stay hidden against the darkness, but she knew that eventually he would find her out.

"Just fuckin' come out here and get your damn death over with, wench!" he screamed, getting restless. He walked around, his dirty boots squeaking on the tile floor.

Miaka heard the boots slowly walk by. She prayed that Kurai wouldn't be able to see her through the bookshelf.

For a second, everything was silent. No footsteps, no taunting, not even Miaka letting out a breath. Finally realizing she had been holding in air the entire time, she exhaled slowly, trying to remain as quiet as possible.

_CREAK._

Miaka's head snapped up. What was happening?

CREAK.

It didn't sound like Kurai moving or anything.

Miaka held in a gasp as she felt something drop beside her from the shelf above. Realizing what it was, her eyes widened.

The _Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho_!

The priestess gently picked up the text, careful not to be heard.

"Gotcha," Kurai suddenly said, in a deep, sinister voice.

Miaka looked up just in time to see the bookshelf start to tilt toward her. With all of the remaining energy she had left, the miko had managed to get out of the area with the book in her hand and run to the back of the room.

The killer tipped over every single bookshelf, closer and closer to catching his victim. The heavy shelves crashing on the floor made the room shake. Papers flew everywhere.

"Come back here!" Kurai growled. He took a swipe at her with his knife, but missed by an inch.

Being the clumsy woman she was, Miaka tripped over a fallen book and crashed to the ground. Luckily, the red book was still in her hand. But what she hadn't counted on was Kurai getting on the floor and grabbing her ankle. The miko desperately kicked at him, but couldn't be released. "Let go!" she screamed, trying to pull herself away from him.

"No escape, sis," uttered Kurai. He took his blade and in a swift movement, stabbed her right shin. Miaka screamed. She tried kicking him away again, successfully this time. Ignoring the searing pain in her leg, she dragged herself to a dark corner and opened the book to a random page. She took a quick glance and saw Kurai slowly pulling himself off the ground and walking toward her, knife in hand.

"Onegai!" she begged the book. "Help me! I need to escape!"

Kurai didn't take time to wonder why Miaka was talking to a book. All he was focused on was killing her. He was closer and closer to getting to her. There was no time for her to run away now...

"Suzaku-seikun! Somebody..." Miaka started sobbing. "I need you...please..." A tear fell on the page.

Kurai held the blade above his head and started going in for the kill. But something blinded him. A crimson red light. Kurai shielded his eyes with his arm.

What the hell was going on?

The last thing he remembered was a thick layer of red all around him...

* * *

_Don't worry, I'm working on it..._


	4. Inamorata

**A/N:** _Welp, here we go..._

**Disclaimer:** _Fushigi Yuugi_ and the characters in it are not mine.

* * *

**Bedlam and Vertigo: Inamorata  
by Elcyion Pitye**

* * *

A certain fiery-headed bandit sat beside a lake, staring blankly at his reflection. Usually, he would be hanging out with his good friend Kouji and the rest of the gang, but that idiot went off to a tavern without him. "Baka..." Tasuki murmured. Normally, Tasuki would be energetic, but he was alone. Nothing to be excited about. Just sitting by the lake. Him and a body of water. He stared at his reflection once more, just to see how much he hasn't changed since he came back to Mt. Leikaku a couple years back. His brightly colored hair? Still disheveled and well, bright. His fangs? Yup, still there. His good friend, the tessen? Still with him, strapped in the same holster on his back. The same old unchanged Tasuki. He didn't like it. Another reflection appeared next to his. He didn't notice it as strange as first. It was a guy with a smiling face and a staff and light-colored purplish-blue hair. Finally, it occurred to him that he wasn't alone and he jumped up. 

"It's been long, no da," replied the smiling man.

"Oi, Chichiri," Tasuki greeted, giving him a lopsided smile. "What the hell are ya doin' here? I thought you were gonna go travel to find yourself or somethin'..."

"You know we all gather when the miko comes to our world, no da... don't you sense it?"

Tasuki looked around. "And I don't see everybody..."

"They were already reborn, no da," Chichiri answered, a hint of sadness in his voice. "It's just us two, Tasuki. Their souls aren't with us anymore."

Tasuki re-thought of what his fellow seishi had said and managed to smile. They finally crossed over to the miko's world...

"I hope they're happy, no da," Chichiri said absent-mindedly, as if reading Tasuki's thoughts. "Even if they won't be able to see her in their current lives nor get to see her when she appears here."

"Wait... Miaka's comin' here!" Tasuki cried. It finally hit him the second time Chichiri mentioned that. His heart was starting to beat faster. Strange... he thought he was over those feelings of his...

Chichiri looked past Tasuki's shoulder. "Yes, no da..." he gestured with his head to the the red light a few yards from where they were standing. "And that would be her..."

Tasuki whirled around. Was it real? Did she really come back to him? He just stared at the fallen life form, unable to take this piece of information in. After all of these years, she came back? He couldn't move. He felt like he was in a dream, and that if he did any little thing, it would all go away...

Chichiri was the first to race to Miaka's body. She wasn't unconscious at all. She was just curled up in a little trembling ball, crying. "Mi-chan, no da?" Chichiri asked, kneeling down. Miaka just shook her head slowly and didn't respond. The monk looked up at Tasuki, who was just getting there.

"Hey, Miaka," Tasuki said softly, leaning over her. "Why ya cryin'?" He was keeping a light tone, hoping it would cheer her up. "Ya know I hate seeing ya this way..."

Like before, she didn't answer. Silently, she stood up and limped past her two seishi to the lake Tasuki was just sitting by. The two gasped at the angry gashes on her leg and arm. Ignoring their concerns, she seated herself down on the ground, her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. She let out a whimper and started sobbing again.

Tasuki and Chichiri looked at each other in confusion. What was going on with their miko? After just standing there watching Miaka cry, Tasuki moved closer and sat next to her. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked. He started tearing of a piece of his jerkin and wrapping it around her leg.

Her voice soft and quivery, she spoke. "They're gone, Tasuki, all gone... everything's ruined now..."

"What?" Tasuki stared at her quizzically, stopping his actions. He looked up at Chichiri for an answer. The monk only shrugged.

"You know what?" she said suddenly, making Tasuki jump for the second time that day. "It doesn't really matter." She wiped away her tears. "I just need to be alone right now." She started heading off into the nearby woods before Tasuki could finish bandaging her.

"What the--! You can't go there alone--" Tasuki sputtered.

"She's an adult now, Tasuki, no da," Chichiri interrupted, taking off his magical mask, his face morose. "She can take care of herself."

"The hell she can," the bandit responded hotly, staring after her. "She still the fuckin' miko, and we're still her fuckin' seishi. We still have to fuckin' protect her and crap. And she's fuckin' depressed and I can't stand seeing her like this!" He started going off after her in a huff, carrying the piece of cloth with him.

Chichiri slipped his mask back on. "I knew it, no da," he murmured under his breath. When Tasuki finally found Miaka leaning against a tree, he found that someone else was with her.

"Hey, Genrou!" Kouji greeted him, looking up from Miaka. "Why didn't you tell me your miko was comin' to visit us?" Tasuki shrugged and proceeded to hug her. "I'll tell you later, 'coz I don't even know..."

"On a more serious note," Kouji added. "She seems real down in the dumps, man. Look after her, okay? And take care of that cut. You know you care about her too much to--"

"That's enough, Kouji," Tasuki interrupted, trying to hide the blush forming on his cheeks. He looked down at his priestess, whose head was buried in his shoulder, still grieving over who knows what. "Chichiri's around that lake somewhere. Go talk to him or something if you wanna find out..."

"You mean that weird little man thing?" Kouji asked. "Sure." He raised an eyebrow at Tasuki. "I'll leave you two alone." Then he left the forest in the same direction Tasuki came from.

The bandit gently nudged the girl. Miaka looked up at him, her eyes finally dry. "What?" she asked softly.

"Now do you wanna talk?" he questioned.

"Not really..."

"Please? Talking things out will make you feel better--"

"I hate it when people say that," she interrupted, suddenly sounding angry. "Because it won't make me feel any better, talking about it will make it worse for me. And the more I think about it, the more I feel like it's my fau--" She was shushed by Tasuki's finger against her lips. Miaka pulled back, instantly aware of the unfamiliar shivers running through her body. "Sorry..." she apologized meekly.

"Don't be," was his reply. "I only want to help you... I can't stand it--"

"When I cry," Miaka finished for him gently. "I know, but you can't always be my hero whenever one little thing happens to me. I can take care of myself. Sometimes I want my alone time. I don't need you as much as I used to."

Tasuki looked at her sharply, looking wounded. "Y-you... don't?" he stammered hoarsely. Those particular words stung him more than he realized. He bit his lip and let his eyes fall to the ground.

Sensing that she hurt his feelings, Miaka walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Don't take it the wrong way... if it makes you feel better, I'll tell you and Chichiri later."

Tasuki returned the hug and sighed in relief, but he wasn't relieved enough to feel any more important to Miaka. "Yeah..." he responded tonelessly.

The miko let go of her seishi. "Well, we better see Chichiri and Kouji before they worry about us," she said, making her way past him to the lake.

"Wait," Tasuki spoke up, grabbing her arm. She looked up at him questioningly. "We need to fix your leg and your arm. They're still bleeding," Tasuki pointed out, bending down to her leg wound. He carefully bandaged the wounds, to the chagrin of Miaka, who still found them as painful as they were before. "That'll have to do for now," he explained, standing up. "Until we get to Mt. Leikaku to clean it and stuff." He looked at her to find that she was just simply staring at him. The bandit felt self-conscious and turned red. "What?"

She smiled half-heartedly. "You've changed, Tasuki."

"Is that... good?" he asked her, suddenly getting nervous.

"Definitely. You're a lot more mature now." She looked almost nostalgic. Tasuki didn't know what to make of her words. He smiled, embarrassed. "I guess I am," he replied modestly.

"Suzaku has done nothing but good to you," she added sweetly as she passed him. Tasuki blushed even more. He watched her for a moment before he followed closely behind her.

* * *

It was much later in the day. In fact, it was dusk. Miaka, Tasuki, and Chichiri were sitting in the dining hall of the bandits' headquarters. Miaka needed her trusty seishi to talk to, especially after the deaths of her closest friends and family in the real world. 

"Some birthday present, huh?" Miaka finished, wiping her eyes. She smiled bitterly at her two listeners.

"Fuck, what a bastard," Tasuki muttered, a sad look on his face. First, all the Suzaku seishi were reborn and left him and Chichiri, and now Taka and the others are dead.

"At least you escaped in time, no da," Chichiri added. "And you still have us..."

"Yeah, and only us," Tasuki added, sorrow slightly evident in his voice.

"Only...?" Miaka repeated, confused.

Chichiri glared at Tasuki and then smiled gently at his miko. "Da, we'll discuss more tomorrow, when you're feeling better..."

"I don't give a damn anymore," Miaka all of a sudden replied. The two seishi jumped at the harshness of her voice, especially since she used a more colorful word. They merely gaped at her.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Huh, well," Tasuki quipped, blinking. "What do you not give a damn about?"

"I don't know... everything," Miaka said, beginning to get frustrated. "This stupid world... how something in my life always gets screwed over and I have to live like this the rest of my life."

Her seishi didn't say anything.

"I hate this! Can't I have a normal life for once? Why does something like this have to interrupt my peace?" She broke into tears again, this time out of anger.

All Tasuki could do was rub her back sympathetically. She sure had matured, but she still cried over everything...

"It's getting late, no da," Chichiri spoke up, standing. "Let's all head to bed now and tomorrow, we'll talk more and find out why you're here, no da."

Miaka nodded slowly. Tasuki sighed tiredly and started leading her and the monk to empty bedrooms.

* * *

It was breakfast time that next morning, and Tasuki, Chichiri, and Miaka were the last ones left at the long, messy table. The head bandit's comrades had already ate and left to go wreak havoc or whatever they do every day. 

"So... why are you here, no da?" Chichiri asked Miaka. "Do you have any idea?"

Miaka shook her head. She seemed to be a lot calmer, but her face lacked any emotion. "I don't know," she answered. "I was just in the library, begging for the book to somehow save me from that killer... and then it came true."

"You did it out of your own will. That shows great power on your part, Miaka," came an elderly voice.

The three of them jumped out of their skin. Always appearing at the least expected time was Taiitsukun, the oracle, the creator of the _Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho_. Not only did she show up unexepectedly, but also when none of the seishi really wanted her to, but that was a different story.

"Shit, it's you," Tasuki groaned. "Why can't you give us a note before you come or something?"

"Same fiery, stubborn bandit," Taiitsukun shot back. "It's been a while, and you haven't changed that poor-excuse-for-an-attitude of yours."

Tasuki growled, but didn't argue.

"You were saying something about Miaka's powers on the book, no da?" Chichiri asked, sticking to the most important subject.

"Yes," said Taiitsukun, "I came to explain that to you. There is nothing wrong with this world. Everything is in order. All is right with this place. It is just Miaka's strong will and that deep, hidden magic within her that brought her here. Now, obviously, this had never happened before, so none of us, not even I know, as of yet, how this will affect the world within the book."

"What kind of powers do I have, anyway?" Miaka questioned. "I thought it was just in the book I had any miko powers."

"Much of the book world has left an impression on you, Miaka," Taiitsukun replied. "How else was Tamahome able to come to your world?"

The Suzaku no Miko flinched at the sound of that name.

"You weren't like any other priestess," the creator continued. "And because of that, you were able to have some benefits no one else was able to have. Not even Tatara and Suzuno's love was as strong as you and Tamahome's, since they had to live apart for the rest of their lives."

Tasuki took those words in. He looked over at the brunette, and saw that she had her head bowed down in sadness. She wasn't crying, but the look on her face was heartbreaking. He put his hand on her shoulder and leaned in toward her. "It's okay, Miaka..." he whispered in her ear. "Everything will be all right..."

Chichiri looked worriedly at the miko. "Taiitsukun, no da," he said. "Can we stay away from the subject of love, namely _his_, no da?"

The oracle looked confused. "Nani? What's wrong?" She thought about it. "Oh... _Oh_." She knew. Taiitsukun remembered feeling it back on Mt. Taikyoku. The creator looked apologetically at Miaka. "I'm sorry. But I can guarantee that he's in a better place. Don't worry about him. You might be able to meet him again, someday."

Miaka looked up at her, trying to grin. "He better be."

"He should be there, along with your family... and Lady Yui and that man of hers. Don't fret about them anymore." Taiitsukun smiled at her and disappeared.

"She must've known," Chichiri murmured. "But how come none of us felt it? I sure didn't."

Tasuki shrugged. "The world can be inconsistent like that, I guess. But I don't fuckin' care. I'm kinda glad I didn't feel anything." He kept his hand on Miaka's shoulder. She didn't seem to mind.

"Well, no da," Chichiri broke in, his voice positive. "Let's go out into the town today, no da! We need some suns, no da. Let's see if Miaka's smile can outshine it."

Miaka smirked. That comment was so corny, but she agreed. "Yeah, I could use a good walk around," she said.

"Hold on," Tasuki interjected. "She can't go out into town in her otherworld clothes. People'll see that and think that Konan's gonna have another attack or somethin' and that the miko's gonna save their fuckin' souls again. They'll panic like shit."

"True," Chichiri said. "But where are we going to find proper woman's clothes on the mountain, no da? I know for sure that you don't wear any, no da, unless..." He gave his friend a mischievous grin.

"Fuck you," Tasuki commented sourly.

"But won't they still recognize my face?" Miaka pointed out. "They might still panic over just seeing me, regular clothes or not."

"That's true, too, no da," Chichiri said, his mood beginning to dampen. He wanted to go out. "Now what? I don't want to stay on the mountain all day, no da."

"Oh, who fuckin' cares? Let's just go--waitaminnit!" Tasuki exclaimed. "I think I have like some girl's clothes in my closet somewhere..."

Chichiri and Miaka just stared at him dumbfoundedly. "..."

"Hey, I just pick up after those bastard bandits who bring ladies into headquarters!" the fanged seishi said defensively.

"We're your friends, no da, you don't have to hide--"

"I'm not a crossdresser!" Tasuki roared viciously, standing up from the table. He glared at Chichiri, who he noticed was enjoying this.

"Da, don't deny it, Tasuki-kun!" the monk cheered.

"There's nothing TO deny!"

"Then why are you being so defensive, no da?"

"Because yer accusin' me of something--!"

"I wasn't accusing, I was implying in a gentle manner, no da." Chichiri smiled innocently.

"GRAUGH! I'll get that damn thing right now before I strangle ya!" Tasuki growled. "C'mon, Miaka." He spun on his heel and went out the dining hall doors.

Miaka exchanged glances with Chichiri, giggled, and followed the orange-haired seishi out.

* * *

When they had reached Tasuki's room, the two found Kouji standing there, ready to "knock". 

"Ah, hey, I was about t'see if you were still in there," he told Tasuki brightly as they approached.

"Huh," Tasuki grumbled as he pushed past his friend and into the room.

"What's his problem?" Kouji asked Miaka as she trailed behind her seishi.

"Long story," she answered, grinning. She disappeared into the room. Kouji waited outside, peeking in. Tasuki was sliding his closet door open and digging around for something. The royal-blue-haired bandit cocked an eyebrow as he looked on. "Whatcha looking for?" he wondered.

"Tch," was the reply. Not much later, Tasuki pulled out a nice, red, silky dress. It was of a traditional Chinese pattern, with the cloth hooks and loops at the top, a high collar, and a golden outline of a dragon taking up both the skirt and the bodice.It was smooth and clean to the touch, and even in dimmer light, it shimmered nicely.

Not quite knowing what to do, Miaka simply stood there, watching as Tasuki, half-smiling and ignoring Kouji's obnoxious questions in the background, walked toward her. He held up the dress against her, as if examining how it would fit his miko. "Not bad..." he concluded, "not bad at all. You'd look good in this thing, I guess."

At this, Miaka's cheeks reddened, although she had no idea why. She looked up at him, maybe looking for an answer. Was it because she was in such close proximity to him? Or that Tasuki giving her a compliment really meant something to her? A crush was out of the question. She was still grieving over Taka and the others...

"What, Miaka?" he glanced down at her questioningly, his amber eyes meeting her green ones. The priestess could swear that her seishi was blushing.

Something in her flared up in a comforting warmth. Her heart? What was wrong with her? Suddenly finding it harder to breathe, Miaka gently took the dress from his grasp. "I think... it'll fit me, too," she replied dumbly.

Tasuki blinked. Something happened there... "Right. I'll let you change in here. I'll go kick Chichiri's ass." He left, with Kouji trailing behind him, and shut the door.

Miaka cast her eyes to the direction in which he left, trying to figure out why she felt so different around him now than before.

* * *

**A/N:** _You like? I hope so. I'll try to update more often, but I still have stupid college stuff I have to worry about... plus I've been getting really lethargic lately, thanx to senioritis, lol. But anyway, I'll catch you guys later! _


	5. Nemesis

**A/N:** _W00t! I AM BACK from a long absence. Now the only college crap I need to worry about is packing up my stuff for the move into my dorm and figuring out where my classes are... O.o_

_So... here is another chapter of B&V.  
_

_As you read, you'll notice obscure things about Kurai that may confuse you... don't worry, things will be more clear in future chapters._

_... I don't have much else to say... except that all disclaimers apply... of course... O.o_

* * *

**Bedlam and Vertigo: Nemesis  
by Elcyion Pitye**

* * *

Miaka came out of Tasuki's room reluctantly. The dress was a little uncomfortable and hard to move around in. She preferred to dress more comfortably, in looser clothes. This dress was beautiful, but she had an idea that she wasn't going to receive as much oxygen into her lungs due to the tight bodice. Her skirt made walking slightly limited, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. 

She ran her hands down her dress. It was smooth and soft to the touch. It may be too formal for an outing to the marketplace, but it's all right. She'll surely knock Tasuki off his feet--

She stopped right there. Something strange was going on with her. _Why is it... that when I'm around Tasuki... I feel... different? Am I...?_

Miaka glanced down the hall distractedly, as if expecting the bandit seishi to appear any minute. _I can't be... not now... not when..._ She didn't dare finish her thought.

The young woman started her trek down the hall.

* * *

_"You're worthless..." Tani rasped, glaring at her brother. "You worthless piece of shit... afraid of everything, huh! Too afraid to save your cousins?"_

_"Although you're older... you don't set a good example for me to follow."_

_Damn you, Tani..._

_"I dare you... I dare you to kill me! You scared, ne? Kill me, then!"_

_I will..._

_"Kill me... prove you're not afraid... that you have more power than me!"_

_And I did... didn't I? And I didn't stop there, didn't I? I killed Okaa-san and Otou-san, too. Am I a 'fraidy-cat now, Tani? Am I?_

Kurai ended up in the outskirts of a town, it seemed. A dusty road let to an unfamiliar territory that looked very out-of-place for the time period he really lived in. He narrowed his eyes.

_I won't stop. I'll never stop. I'll find a way to kill you. Again and again. Come back to me so I can kill you again..._

Kurai began his walk into town, the shuffle of his worn shoes against the sandy path the only sound he heard. He slipped his hand into one of his baggy pockets, feeling the handle of the cold handgun against his warm fingers.

_I'm not scared of anything now._

* * *

"What's takin' her?" Tasuki yawned impatiently, not bothering to politely cover his mouth as he did so. He was waiting by the front door of the headquarters with Chichiri and Kouji, walking around in his spot unsettledly. He incessantly tapped his tessen against his shoulder. 

Tasuki didn't like to keep still when waiting for people.

"She'll be here, no da," Chichiri spoke up cheerfully. "She is a woman, after all. They tend to take longer in getting ready."

Kouji rubbed his chin, smirking. "Actually, come t'think of it, Genrou here takes all the time in the world primping in th'mornin'..."

Chichiri gave Tasuki a look.

"Don't. Start." The orange-haired bandit leered menacingly at his fellow seishi, knowing the monk would most likely come up with another "Tasuki is a woman" joke.

"Da," Chichiri said nonchalantly, ignoring him, "what are we doing, anyway?" He looked at Kouji for the answer. "You said we were going to visit someone in town, no da."

"Yeah," Kouji replied, running a hand through his royal-blue hair. "I have a li'l bit o' family in town... not a lotta people know this, but my cousin Yamako and her daughter Kiku-chan, my niece, work in the marketplace, sellin' sweet potatoes." He looked almost embarrassed. Talking about his only family was a bit of a personal thing to him.

Tasuki pursed his lips together in thought. "Hn... I think I remember you mentionin' them to me once..."

Chichiri cleared his throat loudly and stood up straighter, his staff hitting the ground meaningfully. The two bandits looked at him cluelessly.

"Oi, are we ready to go?" came a sweet and familiar feminine voice.

Kouji was the first to turn, regarding the newly-arrived miko with slight surprise. Tasuki, now curious of Kouji's reaction, turned as well.

He froze and dropped his tessen, making it make a loud _clang_ sound against the ground. He stood there blinking for a few seconds before bending down to clumsily pick it up again. As he did, he saw a pair of unworldly looking shoes in front of his face. Tasuki gulped, just staring at her feet.

Miaka laughed from above him. "What's wrong, Tasuki?"

"U-Uh, nothin'," he stammered.

What _was_ wrong with him? _Be smooth, Tasuki,_ he ordered himself. He stood up quickly, perhaps too quickly, for he ended up getting dizzy and tipped forward slightly. Miaka held him steady, putting her hands on his shoulders. Tasuki looked from her soft, brown hair, which fell in gentle waves around her shoulders, to her darling green eyes, then to her slender neck, and finally, to the red dress that clung to the curves of her body in a nearly sensuous manner. Realizing what he was about to think, Tasuki laughed loudly and stepped away from her, hiding his nervousness.

Miaka never made him this nervous before...

"... What's so funny?" she asked, looking up at him with an eyebrow raised. "Daijoubu, Tasuki? You're acting strangely..."

"Nothin'," he insisted, tucking his tessen into his holster. "I'm fuckin' fine, Miaka." It took his three tries to successfully put it in. Strange what a woman could do to him. _This is probably partly why I never get involved with women in the first place_, Tasuki thought sarcastically.

"Miaka-chan...! Did you forget about us, no da?" Chichiri spoke up.

"Oh!" Miaka cheerfully moved past Tasuki and went over to Chichiri and Kouji. Tasuki stayed where he was, lowering his head slightly in thought.

He had always thought of Miaka as a little sister. Protecting her, spending time with her as a friend. Why did he _like_ her? What could have happened when his lips met hers that one time when he gave her mouth-to-mouth? He knew that it was _he_ who felt something for the miko, with no spell's influence.

Tasuki turned around and watched a bit as Miaka modeled the dress for Chichiri and Kouji, who were both impressed at the perfect fit.

The bandit seishi started walking toward them and chimed in, "Ya ready?"

Miaka nodded. Kouji went ahead and opened the doors. He led the way, followed by Chichiri, Miaka, and finally, Tasuki. Chichiri craned his neck to glance at him and then slowed down until he was in step with the fanged warrior. "Look at her, no da," he whispered.

"Huh?" Tasuki uttered in a normal volume.

The monk nodded toward their priestess, who was walking in front of them. "Look at her face, Tasuki. She's smiling. Despite the tragedy, she's still smiling for our sake..."

Tasuki looked at Miaka, the his face softening ever so slightly. _She doesn't have to be so strong for us..._

Chichiri peered at his friend closely. "What are you thinking, no da?" There was a teasing edge to his voice, and Tasuki sensed it easily.

"Nothin'," he barked irritatedly.

"That's been your favorite word today, no da."

The bandit seishi snorted. "What's it to you, damn monk?"

"Tsk, tsk... Tasuki-chaaan." Chichiri said in a normal voice, dragging out the last syllable. He went on ahead and caught up with Kouji in the front.

Shaking his head, Tasuki caught up with Miaka, who greeted him optimistically.

"Hi, Tasuki."

Her smile was fake. He scrutinized her for a little bit. She was definitely thinking about _that_. He had never felt so sympathetic toward someone before. Without thinking, he lifted a hand slightly and with it, grasped hers.

Miaka's expression turned into one of surprise, her eyes widening a little. She looked up at her seishi in curiosity.

He felt awkward at first, especially at the gaze burning into him, but that soon melted away when he felt her fingers entertwine with his to make the hold more comfortable.

"Tasuki?" she piped up softly.

He refused to look at her. Instead, he forced his blush down, just staring ahead as they walked down the rocky path to the base of the mountain.

Miaka stared into his face. She didn't know how he could tell, but somehow, Tasuki knew how she was really feeling. She turned her head back to the front, bowing her head to hide her face. A tear escaped her eye. _Arigatou, Tasuki..._ she thought gratefully.

* * *

Kurai looked warily at the hustle and bustle of the marketplace, still wondering where the hell he was. Keeping cool and collected, he pushed past sellers and traders, looking around in slight awe. 

_What the fuck is Tani up to now? What did she do?_

It was as if he were in another world or dimension.

"Sir? Excuse me, sir?"

Kurai looked down at his side. A little girl, who looked about seven years old with dark blue hair in a messy ponytail, stared up at him, a courteous smile on her young face. She was holding a basket of fresh sweet potatoes.

She held one up toward him, still smiling. "Would you like to buy one?"

Not answering her, he started walking away. The little girl started running after him, her tiny strides desperately trying to catch up to his longer ones.

"Sir! Please! I'll sell it to you really cheap!"

_Fuck off, kid._

"We need the money, sir... can you please buy a sweet potato?"

He bent down to her level, his angry eyes boring into her innocent ones. "Find some other fucker to sell your shit to, brat," he hissed harshly.

The girl froze, shocked by the words he had said to her. She suddenly looked frightened, quivering slightly as she held on to the handle of the basket tightly with both of her hands.

Smirking slightly, Kurai dipped a hand into his pocket, his fingers finding the handle of the unused handgun. "Wanna see something?" he asked her suddenly, his voice dripping with feigned sweetness.

* * *

**A/N:** _... I don't know what to say... I hope you liked this chapter. It took me a lot longer than necessary. O.o I already know what's happening in the next chapter, so I hope that it won't take me as long to post it._

_... See ya later?... . Wow, my brain is SO gone..._


	6. Demise

**A/N:** _Wow, it's been a while... I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but school takes up a lot of my time...  
_

_Like always, disclaimers apply. And um... I don't have much else to say... nothing comes to mind. XD._

_Enjoy?_

_Yeah, enjoy._

* * *

**Bedlam and Vertigo: Demise  
by Elcyion Pitye**

* * *

"It's so crowded today!" Miaka exclaimed, keeping her grip on the hem of Tasuki's shirt as they pushed through the marketplace. 

"Hai," Kouji replied. "Business is booming as always, ne?"

"How far is your cousin's booth, no da?" Chichiri asked, looking around at the variety of foods and gifts being sold.

"Oh, we'll get there," Kouji answered coolly. He folded his arms behind his head and looked to the sky briefly. It was a nice day. He actually hadn't seen his relatives in a while because he spent a lot more time with his fellow bandits. He wondered how much Kiku had grown. He wondered if Yamako had thought of doing something other than selling damn potatoes...

"Oi, Kouji! This it?" called Tasuki's voice.

"Eh?" The blue-haired bandit craned his neck to face his best friend behind him, who was standing in-between Miaka and Chichiri and pointing at the vegetable. Kouji moved his gaze to the booth, and then to a row of sweet potatoes. Behind the counter, he found a familiar head of light-blue hair preparing more, her back to him.

His cousin turned around, an armful of potatoes. Setting them down, she looked up and spotted her cousin. "Oi, I see a familiar man!"

"Yamako," Kouji greeted as he went up to the booth and started searching around it. "Where's Kiku-chan at?"

"Oh, she's around, trying to sell the food," the cousin replied, smiling. "She knows this place and the people in it like the back of her hand. Kiku-chan is trying so hard to get away from me. So I let her."

Kouji frowned. "You let her go by herself?"

"Oh no, Asa-chan went with her."

"Asa? You mean that old bitch who works at the booth next to you?" He gestured to an equal-sized booth that contained painted pots and wicker baskets. There was a grandmotherly person standing behind it, waiting for customers. In place of Asa, Kouji supposed.

Yamako whacked him on the side of his head. "Kouji-nii-chan! She's my best friend!"

Kouji raised an eyebrow.

"And she's only a couple of years older than you."

"Five years older than _you_..."

Meanwhile, Tasuki, Miaka, and Chichiri were feeling left out.

Miaka blinked. "Ano..." She waved her hand to catch the cousins' attention.

"Waa!" Yamako looked surprised. She hit Kouji again, who looked uneffected but glared at her regardless. "You didn't introduce them to me!" She nodded at them. "... But I think I recognize that fiery-headed one."

"I'm the best friend, Genrou," Tasuki spoke up, smirking. "And that's Miaka and Chichiri." He pointed to each of them respectively.

"Hajimemashite," Miaka said politely, bowing slightly.

"Douzo yoroshiku!" Chichiri added optimistically.

"Hai," said Yamako, smiling.

"Yamako-chan!"

Everyone turned to see a short (shorter than Miaka, even) sandy-haired woman running to them. She grabbed the edge of the booth to catch her breath.

"Asa-chan!" Kouji's cousin replied, surprised that she was back already. "Eh? Doko ni Kiku-chan ga imasu ka?" Yamako asked quickly, noticing the absence of the young girl's presence.

"Where's Kiku-chan?" Asa repeated, still recovering her breath. "I thought... she'd find her way back here..."

Yamako's eyes flared. "You _lost_ her?" She gestured wildly to the crowds with her hand. "Do you realize how crowded the market is today! And what kind of people could be out there? This town isn't exactly the safest, you know."

"Oi, Asa..." Kouji spoke up in a quietly dangerous voice. "How did you lose her?" He crossed his arms in front of him and narrowed his eyes.

"I was holding her hand in the middle of town square," Asa explained matter-of-factly. She put her hand to her chin, trying to remember. "And we got to a particularly crowded area... and all of a sudden my hand felt empty..."

Neither Yamako nor Kouji felt reassured.

"I tried looking for her, though. But she knows this place well. She's probably out still trying to sell those sweet potatoes."

There was an awkward silence between Asa and the cousins.

"I... I think she'd be able to find her way back," Miaka piped up softly, hoping the tension between the three would lessen.

Kouji frowned at Miaka. "Hn. Maybe so."

"Oi, maybe some of us should go back and try looking for her?" Tasuki suggested.

"Yeah," Kouji agreed immediately. He turned to Yamako and Asa. "You two stay here. The rest of us will go look for her."

Chichiri raised an eyebrow. "Does it take four people to look for a little girl, no da?"

Tasuki nodded. "Good thinking, Chichiri. You can stay." He smiled devilishly.

The monk looked a little miffed, but complied anyway. "Hai..."

* * *

"Wanna see something?" 

Upon saying those words, and while looking at the girl before him, Kurai was suddenly reminded of his two twin cousins, a boy and a girl. Their names were Arata and Chie, respectively.

They're dead.

He was baby-sitting his grade-school-age cousins. It was just the three of them that evening.

And then there was a fire...

_"You worthless piece of shit..."_

_It wasn't my fault!_ Kurai gritted his teeth, trying to force his sister's intruding thoughts out of his head, but they just kept coming, causing his previous thoughts of his cousins and that day to fade...

_"... Afraid of everything, huh?"_

"Shut up," he rasped out loud, his body beginning to shake out of anger.

_"Too afriad to save your cousins!"_

"I'm not afraid!" he suddenly shouted, frightening the girl.

_"Afraid of everything, huh!"_

She backed up slightly. "I-I'm sorry for bothering you... s-sir..." she turned to run, but with his free hand, Kurai grabbed her little arm tightly, intent on bruising it. The girl dropped her basket. The sweet potatoes fell all around them, but he paid them no heed. He eyed the child triumphantly.

Come to think of it, this kid looked a lot like Chie.

Kurai brought the kid closer to him. "I'm not afraid," he hissed. With his pocketed hand, he whipped out his handgun and aimed it at her, pressing the barrel forcefully against her forehead. She immediately froze, gaping at the strange weapon. "Na... Nani...?" she uttered quietly.

"Hey..." he asked, his voice more buoyant. He smirked, humoring her. "What's your name, kid?"

She didn't answer for a long while. The gun pressed harder into her skin. She gulped. "Ki...Kiku desu."

He clicked off the safety with the thumb of the hand holding the gun. "Kawaii."

* * *

_Bang._

Tasuki, Kouji, and Miaka's heads snapped up at the banging sound that bounced off the buildings around them. Right after came the confused and frightened screams of the bewildered people in the marketplace. People started running away, only to end up crashing into other people trying to get out of the scene.

Tasuki looked confused. "What the fuck was that!" he exclaimed.

"That doesn't sound too pleasant!" Kouji replied, frowning. _Shit, I really need to get to Kiku..._ He paused thoughtfully for a few seconds, standing still, and then began violently pushing past the panicked people around him. "I can handle this on my own! I'm gonna find her!" he yelled to Tasuki and Miaka.

"Okay!" the seishi called back.

Meanwhile, Miaka let her jaw drop, staring at the ground. She felt as if the wind had been kicked out of her. She couldn't breathe.

The sound was eerily familiar to her.

A gunshot.

Miaka hugged herself. _He couldn't have followed me here..._ She definitely remembered him. That man... chasing her. That man... who killed Tetsuya, Yui, Keisuke, her mother...

_Taka..._ She was the last to see him alive. She could see him now, lying on the bed, staring at her weakly, with that sword stabbed through him...

"_Ai...shi...teru...Miaka...my love..."_

"No... no..." Miaka stepped backward, away from Tasuki's side. Her eyes were wide and fearful, her skin was pale.

Tasuki turned to her, noticing that she moved away. "Miaka, stay by me," he ordered gently. "You'll get lost in the crowd." He grabbed her by the arm.

"No...!" She began tearing up. "Taka..."

"... Taka?" he looked startled. "What the hell...?" He grabbed her other arm and stared into her face, noticing the huge fear in her expression. "Miaka...? Oi, what's wrong!" he asked her, slightly frantic. Her eyes focused somewhere a little past his shoulder. She didn't seem to hear him.

_Why is she being so unresponsive?_

Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her trembling like mad. "Fuck..." he whispered. _What do I do now!_

* * *

Kouji felt a hard shove behind him. The bandit stumbled forward, but regained his balance in time to see who pushed him. A man in a red jumpsuit was sprinting away, elbowing past the villagers. 

Kouji stared at him, scrutinizing him. He had strange clothing on... maybe he was from Miaka's world? Kouji stayed still as the crowds continued to disperse. There was something fishy about that guy.

"Somebody stop him!"

"Someone get him!"

"It's a murderer from another world!"

"That black weapon...! What is that horrid black weapon!"

He suddenly became aware of the cries of those near him.

_That must be the guy who made that sound... but with what?_ He watched distractedly as some of the braver townspeople, around five young men, grabbed the foreigner by the arms in an attempt to disable his movement, but the stranger was quick to shove them off. From his pocket, he drew out a black object. He pointed it at each of them and pulled some kind of trigger with his index finger.

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang._

Kouji's eyes widened. That was it! That odd sound! He looked on, stunned, as the men attacking the foreigner fell back, blood spraying from their chests as they hit the ground. This was followed by more screams and cries. The crowd around the red-suited man started pushing away from him, causing Kouji to slam backwards into an abandoned booth.

"Dammit!" he yelled. He _really_ needed to get to Kiku _now_. He broke into a run, dodging other people as he darted his eyes around for any signs of his niece. "Kiku-chan!" he cried out. "Kiku!"

He suddenly fell forward again, tripping over something. He landed painfully on one knee. Cursing under his breath as he stood back up, he glanced around his feet for the object that caused him to fall. His jaw dropped significantly when he spotted it behind the heel of his foot.

A sweet potato.

Kouji slowly panned his eyes to other areas on the ground and through people's rushing feet, hoping to find maybe more of the vegetable. Those had to lead him to her.

Seeing more on his left, Kouji turned in that direction. At the same time, he was wondering why there were a bunch of sweet potatoes on the ground. He knew Yamako was the only one who sold them... maybe Kiku just dropped them as the marketplace turned to chaos? Perhaps she sold some and the customers just dropped theirs?

Kouji slowed down to a jog, remembering that Asa said that she lost the girl near the middle of the town square. He glimpsed at his surroundings, and sure enough, he was pretty close to the center.

He saw that this part of town wasn't as congested as where he was before. He took note of a wicker basket lying on its side a few feet in front of him, with a potato lying inside. It was definitely Kiku's.

A little further ahead, he found a small crowd of older village people, talking in hushed tones. A couple of them were bent down, as if examining something.

Kouji felt his stomach drop. Adding up what he was seeing now and what he had used to lead him to this place, he could only conclude what happened. He stepped forward, but moved no further. He was too scared to find out if it was true. Instead, he stared blankly as two people, shaking their heads, walked away as if they were unable to do anything. His eyes followed their leave absently.

After stalling for what seemed like an hour, Kouji forced himself to walk forward. _It's not true,_ he assured himself. _Kiku is back at Yamako's booth, crying in her arms at this spectacle... she's not..._

As if in a trance, he stepped up to the crowd, pushing some of them aside to see. Kouji cast his eyes to the ground, his worst fear confirmed.

_... dead._

"Kiku..." he whispered, dropping to his knees. He couldn't recognize her face through the bloody mess the gunshot caused to her head, but he knew the lavender dress on her body. Hell, he was there when Yamako sewed it for her. There was no dress like it.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew this happened. He expected himself to act more surprised, to act more shocked, but he could only feel something inside him die with her.

She was his closest niece. His _only_ niece, who he didn't get to see as often as he liked to... but he loved her like a daughter.

Kouji shut his eyes tightly, feeling them burn with tears, something that hasn't happened in a long, long time. He bowed his head and let it all register: the scattered bodily matter, the blood, the fact he'll never hear her voice again. "Kiku-chan..." He didn't hear or feel the people around him speaking or putting comforting hands on him. He could only feel the unbearable pain inside.

He didn't even remember the last time he saw her. This would've been the first time in a while.

But it was too late now. Now there was so much blood... way too much. Blood did not suit her well at all.

Kouji punched fiercely at the ground with one hand, ignoring the pain in his knuckles.

**"KIKUUUU!"**

* * *

**A/N:** _Hm... I wonder how many times I used the word "potato" in this chapter. Hahahaha._

_Kurai's little background story seems a bit scattered right now, but it'll be put back in order later on. Sorry about that. Oh, and I made a new fanfic journal. There's not very much on it, but anyway, it's on Livejournal, and the username is elcyion(underscore)croix. the link is on my profile too.  
_

_I've failed to do this in the past chapters, but now I've gotten off my lazy ass and bring you this:_

_**The Glossary! D**_

**hai:** yes/okay  
**ne:** it's kind of like "right?", "huh?" or "isn't it?"  
**no da:** it's a quirky thing Chichiri does. It means something like "you know?"  
**oi:** hey  
**-chan:** a suffix for friends, but you'll also see it put mostly after girl's and children's names.  
**-nii-chan:** In Kouji and Yamako's case, she uses this suffix to indicate that Kouji is her older cousin who she is close to. This term is derived from "Onii-san" which means big brother.  
**hajimemashite:** how do you do?  
**douzo yoroshiku:** nice to meet you. More literally, it translates to something like "let's have our future relationship be favorable." ... uh, correct me if i'm way off. O.o  
**doko ni Kiku-chan ga imasu ka:** in case you couldn't tell from the context clue I tried to put in there, this is one way to ask "where is Kiku-chan?"  
**ano...:** "um..." ... don't confuse it with "ano," which isn't drawn out like the previous. the not-drawn-out ano means "that over there."  
**nani:** what  
**Kiku desu:** I'm Kiku (a shorter way of saying it... but it depends on the context if the subject is understood or not).  
**kawaii:** cute  
**seishi:** warrior  
**aishiteru:** I love you

_Stay tuned for next chapter!_

_Oh, and btw, I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! Hearing from you guys makes me happy!  
_


	7. Mea Culpa

**A/N:** _About time I updated, huh? I was suddenly slapped by my Muse today and before I knew it, my writer's block was gone. Sooo, I finished another chapter of B&V! Hope you enjoy!_

**DISCLAIMERS:** FY is not mine. The characters are not mine. The story and the characters who are obviously made up, however, ARE mine.

* * *

**Bedlam and Vertigo: Mea Culpa  
by Elcyion Pitye**

* * *

Tasuki was at a loss for words. Near him, Miaka was sitting on the ground of the now barren town square, her knees drawn up to her chest. Her eyes stared out in front of her, empty and disturbed. The bandit sighed and closed his eyes, defeated. He didn't know what to do with her. As much as he wanted to help his miko... he was just unable to make her feel better. Chichiri, who was maskless, was kneeling beside her, trying his best to comfort her by gently stroking her hair. The monk definitely looked troubled, and Tasuki didn't blame him. 

The orange-haired seishi switched his gaze over to Kouji, who remained still with his head bowed over his dead relative. He hadn't moved from that spot since he found her. Tasuki (pulling Miaka with him) had rushed over to his friend after hearing his anguished scream.

Beside Kouji was Yamako, who had collapsed to the ground, staring at her only child's body. Her face was heavily stained with tears. The cousins were in stunned silence. Not too far away from them was Asa, who wasn't crying, but looked just as shocked as the rest of them. Her face screamed guilt, and Tasuki wasn't at all surprised. Of course, he himself couldn't believe this, either.

Not only that, like Chichiri, Kouji, Yamako, and Asa, he was confused as to how she died, exactly. He knew it was something of Miaka's world, but he just didn't understand how it happened. Not like he could ask her right now...

Tasuki took a few careful steps headed in Kouji's direction. The six of them couldn't stand out there forever. Being the one with the most composure, he had to be the one to take responsibility and to take control of things.

"Kouji," he said, his voice unusually soft.

His friend didn't move. Tasuki called his name again but got the same response. At this point, Chichiri stood up too. "Tasuki... let him be for now," he told the bandit.

"We let him be for a fucking hour already," Tasuki snapped. "We can't stand here forever. We need to do something."

"He and Yamako-san are grieving," Chichiri told him. "I know you didn't know Kiku as well so you were probably not hit as hard as--"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY SHIT LIKE THAT!" Tasuki raged, getting in the seishi's face. "Don't you remember what happened with Chiriko and Hotohori? Mitsukake! Fucking NURIKO? You think I don't know how what they're feeling?"

Chichiri was silent.

Leaving him at that, amber-eyed man walked up to the shaking Asa. "Asa," he said solemnly.

Upon looking at him, Asa's chin started to quiver. "I-I-I--" she tried to say, tears starting to form in her eyes. Tasuki guessed that it was starting to hit her. "I-I'm... s-sorry..."

Tasuki sighed and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Asa, just listen to me. Go and talk to someone about getting a coffin--"

"I-I c-can't..." she interrupted, tears sliding down her cheeks. "I-I'm so-so-so sh-shocked--"

"Asa," he said more firmly. "Come on. Pull yourself together."

She bit her lip to keep herself from hiccuping. "Coffin... for her?" she asked in a strained voice.

"Yes," he said, nodding. "And find someone of authority... anybody, a guard, someone of the court... just somebody, and tell them what happened here, if they haven't heard by now. Chichiri and I will handle everything here."

She gulped. "Right." She turned around, giving Yamako, Kouji, and Kiku one last glance before running off to do her errand.

Once she was out of sight, Tasuki went and bent down next to Kouji. "Hey... Kouji."

The dark-haired bandit mumbled something under his breath, but Tasuki didn't catch it. "What did you say?" he asked.

"It's her fault," Kouji repeated, more audibly this time. Glaring with his tear-stained eyes, he turned toward Miaka. "It's Miaka's fault!" Before Tasuki or anybody else knew it, Kouji launched himself at Miaka. She didn't notice him coming at her until his hands were clasped around her neck as he tackled her to the ground. Miaka yelped in pain and struggled weakly against his grip, finally snapping out of her zombie-like state. "LITTLE BITCH!" Kouji screeched. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Holding her by the neck, he hit her head against the ground.

"Let go of me!" Miaka choked out helplessly.

"Kouji!" Tasuki yelled, racing over to him. "Get your fucking hands off of her! NOW!" He struggled to pry Kouji's hands off of Miaka, only to be elbowed away.

"Enough!" Chichiri cried, grabbing Kouji by the arms and using all his strength. He looked at Yamako out of the corner of his eye and found that she was just standing there doing nothing. All she was doing was looking over at them with dead eyes.

Tasuki helped Chichiri pull the bandit off of Miaka. "Chichiri, keep him back," the bright-haired seishi ordered.

"Hai!" Chichiri replied, holding back a fighting mad Kouji, who was yelling and cursing to no end.

Meanwhile,Tasuki quickly kneeled down and pulled Miaka to him. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

Miaka gently rubbed her bruised neck and burst into tears. "I'm sorry..." she whispered.

"Sorry?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry that... I brought him here." She bowed her head. "I... I had nowhere else to go and I didn't want to die... but it was a mistake, wasn't it? I... I killed Kiku...!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Get a hold of yourself, Miaka!" he scolded. "You didn't kill--"

"She's right, you know," Kouji cut in, managing to shove the monk off of him. He marched over to Tasuki and Miaka, intending on finishing what he had started. Tasuki stood up and glared at his friend. "If you get near her, I will beat the shit out of you," he said firmly. He wasn't kidding.

Kouji gave him a hard push, causing Tasuki to teeter back a little. "Well, your bitch-whipped ass will have to do, then."

Tasuki was taken aback. Was this really his best friend talking? "Kouji..." he said warningly. "Stop it. I know you aren't like this."

"We have other things to worry about now than to place blame on anybody," Chichiri finally spoke up. "Do you think Kiku wants us to be fighting?" His tone was gentle but demanding.

Kouji tsked under his breath and backed down.

Tasuki silently thanked Chichiri for his words. He was about to speak again when he spotted Asa walking up to them cautiously, panting from what looked like a long walk. Her face was dry now; no more crying. A child-sized wooden coffin was securely tied to her back. She nodded in greeting, unable to look at Kouji or Yamako. Not like they would acknowledge her at a time like this.

"What's this about?" Kouji asked Tasuki.

"We're going to have a funeral for her," he explained quietly. "We better do it now before it turns night."

"She... would've liked the sunset."

Everyone turned toward the previously ignored Yamako, who finally turned from her daughter's body to look at the others sadly. "Let's bury my Kiku... where she can see the sunset."

* * *

Kurai sat on the branch of a tree, staring at the gun in his hand. He'd have to wait until things are calm again before he could make his next move. After shooting the girl, he had managed to run out of the town. Before he knew it, he was somewhere on the outskirts of the village, where there were less people around. And so, he climbed up to sit on a branch, hidden from view via the tree's shade. He hasn't found Tani yet, but he still had plenty of time. He licked his lips, hungry for sweet revenge. 

"Tani," he whispered. "I'll get you yet." He pocketed his gun, remembering the time when he found her again after being institutionalized...

_"Ne, I'm sorry, but what do I do again?"_

_Kurai heard a voice coming down the hallway, outside his door. As usual, whenever he did hear someone coming down the hall, he peeked out of the little window to look out. At least someone of his mindset was granted a view outside his otherwise windowless room._

_Fortunately for him, the female who the voice belonged to and the other person, most likely a doctor, had stopped outside his room, continuing their conversation. Kurai peeked out. He saw a receptionist-type person and..._

_Tani? His eyes went wide. A brown-haired girl of petite stature with bright green eyes was talking merrily to the receptionist. It certainly looked like Tani, but didn't she die? Didn't he kill her?_

_Or maybe she didn't. He accepted this idea immediately without thinking, balling his hands into fists. People like her... they always come back._

_"You just talk to some of these people," the receptionist told Tani. "Conversation. Why do you need to do this, anyway?"_

_"Oh... well, I needed to do community service. I got in trouble for something--"_

_"And you picked a mental hospital?"_

_"Haha, well, this place isn't too far from my school and where my mother lives..."_

_"Your... mother...?" Kurai whispered, confused. It didn't make sense, but just as well. She was trying to trick him, he knew it! "I'll get you... for always trying to outshine me and making me feel like shit all the time..." Kurai growled. "For making me be disowned..."_

_Finally, the two of them walked away, probably heading over to the living room of the facility, where many of the more capable patients hung around. He watched them leave and then went over to his bed to lie down, already thinking of a plan of action._

_"Messed up in the head, my ass," he said to himself. "I can't think straight... that's what they all think." The doctors had always put things like that in his files; that he was unable to think rationally and in turn, caused violent repercussions and that his logic was misplaced._

_"I'm not crazy," he told himself. "Is it crazy to crave vengeance?"_

"Is it?" he muttered, as if talking to the leaves. "Is it crazy to crave vengeance? Is it weird to want to get back at someone? To make them feel as low as you did? Is it?"

* * *

After Kiku's funeral, which was on a hill overlooking an extremely picturesque sunset, Kouji decided to stay in the guest room at Yamako's, so that the cousins could help each other get over the young girl's death. And plus, Kouji sensed that she didn't want to be alone at a time like this. 

Asa had returned to her home, the guilt still heavily weighing on her. No sign of her making up with Yamako was in the future.

Tasuki, Chichiri, and Miaka returned to the bandits' headquarters, their moods somber and tense. They immediately went into their respective rooms, with no appetites and no words left to say for the day.

That is, until Tasuki decided to knock on her door that night. He wanted to check on her, to see how she was. She certainly had a very emotional day.

"Miaka?" he called.

"... Yes?" came the soft reply from the other side.

"Can... can I come in? I wanna see how you're doing."

"I'm fine. There's no need for you to come in."

Tasuki opened the door anyway. He found Miaka, who was still wearing that dress, sitting on the ground by the door, staring at the side of her bed. He shut the door behind him and kneeled down in front of her, giving her a small smile. "Hey, Miaka-chan."

"Tasuki," she said softly, unsmiling. "Why are you...?"

He patted her hair. "I wanted to see you." He scooted closer to her. But when he did, she started to cry. "Oi, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I killed her," she sobbed. "I... I killed Kiku. By bringing him--"

"That guy after you?"

"Yes, by bringing him into this world... I caused a lot of danger to everyone--"

"Miaka," he replied sternly, "I don't want you saying shit like that again."

She looked at him with confused eyes. "But--"

"Remember what happened... Asa took her to the square," he explained. "And lost her in the crowd. Then Kiku was..." he tried to find the word for it.

"She was shot by him," she finished for him.

"Yeah, shot by that man you talked about," said Tasuki. "It wasn't you, Miaka. And it wasn't Asa, either. We all knew that she lost her by accident, albeit a dumb one. But it was the man who shot her. HE did it. Not you and not Asa."

She didn't know what to say. She stared at the seishi before her, affecting by his small speech. He had changed a lot since she had seen him last, which seemed so long ago. This caring, sensitive side of him made her heart thump in her chest. "Oh, Tasuki..."

Tasuki smiled at her. "No need to thank me, Mi-chan." He ran his hand through her hair. His hand ended up resting against her cheek. He gulped, staring at her face as his heart pounded like crazy. _Miaka..._ No doubt about it. He was really into her.

Next, the weirdest thing (weirdest to him, at least) happened. Miaka leaned forward, sitting on her knees, and tilted her head toward Tasuki, giving him the lightest of kisses. Tasuki stared at her in shock for five seconds before diving in for more of her. He pulled her against him, kissing her feverishly. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing back with the same passion.

Necking Miaka affectionately, he stood up, with the miko still in his arms, and carried her to her bed. He laid on top of her and kissed her neck, his hands roaming her body. She moaned softly in response. "Tasuki..." She gazed into his eyes, the amber orbs probably reflecting the same emotion she had at the moment. He grinned devilishly and unbuttoned the first button on her dress. After he did, he kissed the flesh exposed there. Miaka's passion skyrocketed. "Mm..."

And yet, in the back of her mind, she thought of something. _Taka..._

Suddenly she froze. Tasuki started to proceed with the next button, when he felt her hand suddenly clasp his wrist. He looked at her and noticed that dead look in her eyes. He furrowed his brows in concern at her sudden mood change. "... Miaka?"

"I... can't," she said, pushing him off of her. "Taka..." She saw all of it again. All of her memories of Taka. Laughing with him, her conversations with him, those nights in bed with him... his death...

She shut her eyes, forcing herself not to cry again. "Taka!" she called out. Her heart lurched. His untimely death was still fresh in her mind and she realized that she was still grieving over him. She felt so ashamed of herself. It was as though she betrayed him by having lustful relations with Tasuki, forgetting that she was still in love with Taka.

She gave Tasuki a hard shove and he was instantly off of her. With a confused look on his face, he watched as Miaka climbed out of her bed, took a few steps and then collapsed to the ground in tears.

Now he didn't know what to do.

"Please leave," he heard her say.

He turned to her wordlessly, seeing the bold, austere look on her face.

"Leave me alone, Tasuki," she said brokenly. "I don't... I don't want to be with you. Don't even talk to me anymore."

What? "I... can't," was all he could reply with. Tasuki shook his head and continued quietly, "I can't leave you alone, Miaka. I--"

"Get out of my room," she said, her voice rising. She stood up on her shaky legs and opened the door. "Get out... PLEASE."

Tasuki stared at her. He put his hand to his chest. He felt something painful there that he couldn't understand. _Was this... what it felt like to have your heart broken?_

"Tasuki," she was practically pleading now, sobbing. "Get out. I can't look at you."

_Why does she make me feel this way?_ Tasuki wondered as he reluctantly stepped out of her room. He vaguely heard her shut the door behind him. _Is she going overboard with this? Am I caring too much?_

_Why..._ It hit him that she didn't want him there. Anymore, he guessed. _Why does this hurt...?_

Tasuki shook his head again and mentally kicked himself. He couldn't just be selfish. And he couldn't let himself become so soft like that. Miaka just needed time. She was in love with Taka, and it'll take her a while to fully get over his death.

_So I'll wait. However long it takes, I'll wait. And I'll be her shoulder to cry on,_ the bandit vowed to himself. _Even with what she said, I'll let her cry on my shoulder..._ He was starting to fall for her hard, and he knew it. But now wasn't the time for romance, especially with a killer on the loose. Tasuki gave her door a small smile and started walking to his own room.

* * *

_End of Chapter. ... To be continued, of course._


	8. Rift

**A/N: **_Sorry about the two-year gap there. My interest in fanfiction had been going from "yay" to "meh" all the time. But welp, I'm back, finally. To make up for lost time, I made this chapter longer than the other ones. Er... I made some things (like the size of the bandit headquarters, for example) different than what they really were in the manga/anime, but you'll have to live with that stuff. :)_

**DISCLAIMER:** Fushigi Yuugi and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners... and such. I just write stories about them.

* * *

**Bedlam and Vertigo: Rift**  
_**by Elcyion Pitye**_

* * *

Miaka woke up the next morning feeling absolutely horrible. She sat up in bed, staring at her feet underneath the sheets. _What do I do now?_ she wondered. _Taka... what do I do?_ She climbed out of bed and sat down on the floor by the door, a place that had become her niche in a way. She didn't know why, but she always sat there to think. 

She patted down her hair and sighed deeply. It was wrong for her to just to tell Tasuki off like that, saying that he shouldn't talk to her anymore. But what else was she supposed to do? She felt terrible about rushing into a relationship with him while she was still getting over Taka. She wished she could take that kiss back, but then again... she got so caught up in the moment that she couldn't help feeling the way she did. She just felt so _loved_ by him.

_Maybe I should go back to my world_, she thought. _If I do, then I wouldn't feel so conflicted with this. And that guy won't find me._ She thought of running away from the bandits' headquarters, but then thought, _Still,__more people will end up like Kiku. And I was the one who brought him here._

It wasn't her _fault_, per se, but he was still her responsibility. "I guess I should be the one to take him out," she resolved softly. She didn't want to face Tasuki, nor even Chichiri. She was certain Tasuki would stay away from her and she didn't want Chichiri worrying about her or getting into that business. She definitely shouldn't involve her seishi. This was her messed up problem, not theirs.

It was her that the killer wanted, anyway.

Yes... she'll definitely run away from here. _I'm sorry, Chichiri... Tasuki... call me stupid, because this is probably a really dumb idea, but it's something I have to do..._

Her stomach grumbled painfully, distracting the brunette from her thoughts. She hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. It was an odd feeling, because Miaka had always been gluttonous and liked to stuff her face with food. Obviously, she was a lot less of an embarrassment about it now that she was older, but she still loved to eat.

She wanted to go down to the dining hall to grab a quick bite, but she was afraid of spotting Tasuki there. Miaka didn't want to get those feelings for him again._And anyway, it wouldn't work out,_ she told herself. _He's an entire world away from me..._

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on her door. She jumped a little in surprise. Fearing it was Tasuki, she didn't answer. But fortunately for her, it wasn't. "Miaka-chan, no da," called a voice from the other side. "Are you awake?"

_Chichiri. _"Ha... hai," she answered hesitantly.

"Let's go eat, no da," the monk said. "I'm starving and I'm sure you are too, no da."

"I don't feel well."

"Sou ka? Too sick to eat, no da?? Let me come in and feel your forehe--"

"No," Miaka answered firmly. "I... don't want you to catch my cold."

There was a long and somewhat awkward pause. "... Ne, I'll get Tasuki to bring you something to eat, no d--"

"No!" she interrupted, almost too quickly. "Can... can you do it yourself, Chichiri? Please? And bring me a lot too... more than usual. I'm super hungry. Haha..."

_Yeah, that didn't sound forced at all, Miaka_.

"... Um, okay," came the reply. "I'll be back, no da." She heard his footsteps fade away. When the sound disappeared, Miaka put her plan into action. She searched the closet for any type of bag to put in the few things she had. She was going to sneak out.

She grunted in frustration when she couldn't find one. So instead, she removed the pillowcase from one of her pillows. That would have to do. She looked around the room for things she should take with her. She had only been in this world a few days, so she barely had anything but that dress, some nightgown Tasuki found in one of the other bandit's closet (thank Suzaku he washed it after discovering it... who knows what it's been through), the clothes she came into the world with, and a small comb.

Not very good. Miaka tapped her chin in thought. She needed money. _But I guess... what I have now will have to do._ Maybe she can work for somebody for money. So she dressed into her modern clothes (not caring if anyone stared at her), and then stuck the dress (it was too pretty to just leave there) and the comb inside. She tied the pillowcase the best she could and set it by the door. Now all she had to do was wait for Chichiri to get her the food. Hopefully there was something portable. A plate of just-made Chinese cuisine would be hard to take with her if to-go boxes hadn't been invented yet.

As if on cue, she heard a knock on her door. "Chichiri?" she called, standing in front of her door.

"Uh... no, it's me."

_Tasuki. _Miaka felt her heart start to race. _Act like you don't care... it's for the better. _"Um... what is it? I told you--"

"I know, Miaka, but... can we talk?"

"I don't feel well."

"I heard from Chichiri." He paused. "I... I wanna see how you're doin'."

Miaka sighed. "No. I can't... " _Don't do this, Tasuki. Don't. This is wrong._ She was afraid that his pleas would make her stay after all. The way he spoke to her was irresistible. It was as if she could never say no to that voice.

Ironically, she heard a chuckle on the other side, although it sounded bitter. "Miaka... c'mon. Don't be like this. It's stupid."

"Please," she said softly, probably too soft for him to hear. "Just... please..."

There was a long pause and then, "Okay, Miaka. I... understand." Beat. "But when you're ready to talk to me again... I'm ... ya know, here, I guess." After that, she heard him walk away. Miaka was starting to feel bad again, but Taka still ruled her heart in the end. She didn't want to betray her former fiancé.

Almost right after Tasuki left, she heard another knock. "Ch-Chichiri?" she called, hoping it was him this time.

"Hai, hai no da," came the reply. "I have a big, sort of heavy tray of food for you, so if you don't mind... can you open the door, no da?"

"Just leave it there, please," she told him. She heard the clank of the tray hit the ground and then, "Da... is something else wrong, Miaka? Other than being sick?" Chichiri asked rather suspiciously.

Miaka panicked. "No... I just don't feel like seeing anybody when I'm sick like this. And..." She tried to think of another excuse. "Aaand... it's a girl thing. I'm already embarrassed about it as it is, so..."

Chichiri laughed a little. "Sou...? Well, then, you could've said that in the first place, no da. Ja, I'll talk to you later, then." With that, he left.

Miaka quickly opened the door a little to grab (or rather, drag) the unusually large tray. On it was a plate full of big, tasty-looking rice balls, a plate of four dried fish, a large bowl of brown rice, two mangoes, and two plates of noodles, plus the obligatory set of chopsticks and a glass of water. She told Chichiri she wanted a bigger portion than usual, but there was only so much he could carry to her, she guessed. But anyway, she decided to save the mangoes... and the rice balls, but she needed to wrap something around them so they don't fall apart in her pillowcase. Her stomach grumbled again. Oh, screw that, she'll just eat the rice balls and everything else but those mangoes. She put the fruit into the pillow case and then looked at the rest of the food. "Itadakimasu," she said quietly, picking up her chopsticks.

* * *

Kurai meandered around until he found himself way on the outskirts of town, near a mountain base that sunny afternoon. He found a tattered wooden sign pointing to it. It said "Mt. Leikaku." He looked up at it curiously. In the distance, he could barely make out some sort of ... building? 

Wanting to see more, he decided to climb up the mountainous path.

* * *

Miaka had just finished her food when she heard another knock. She sighed and looked to the door. "Yes?" 

For some reason, she was expecting Chichiri to be at the door, but her eyes grew in alarm and her heart pound in her head when she heard Tasuki's voice on the other side.

"Uh... sorry," he spoke up awkwardly. "About earlier... and now... I mean... fuck."

She could imagine him staring at the ground nervously and shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably. It was probably hard for him to talk to her like this. Tasuki had a lot of pride and didn't like to get in touch with his unguarded side. "Miaka, I just... eh... I can't really wait, ya know? I wanna talk. I promise I won't do anything."

She decided that she needed to leave before Tasuki barged in on her. _I'm sorry... I have to do this... _she apologized silently. After sitting there for a few seconds, a part of her reluctant to go through with her original plan, she finally stood up.

The miko wiped her mouth clean with her sleeve quickly, in case there were any crumbs of some sort. She darted around the room, stuffing all she had planned to take into the pillow case.

While this was going on, Tasuki kept talking outside the door. "Look, I know I told you that I'd wait for you to be ready to talk about what happened, but..." She could hear an audible sigh. "Oi, can I come in, Miaka?"

The miko unlocked the Western-style window, quietly swinging it open. She looked over to make sure she had secure footing on the other side.

"Miaka?" the bandit repeated. "I won't do anything, I promise. I'll stay at least ten feet away from ya, if that's any better. I just wanna talk face-to-face."

_I can't let him become too suspicious, _she thought urgently. She picked up the pillow case and swung it over her shoulder. After that, she put her hand on the window sill, ready to jump over it.

"Hey, if you don't answer, I'm gonna open the door," he continued impatiently.

_Crap. _

"Um, don't," she replied to Tasuki. "I'm..." her voice trailed off as her gaze averted to the floor. "I'm not ready to see you." It was true. And the truth hurt, for Miaka's heart sank. She had never felt so torn. She felt horrible about losing Taka one day and then a few days later make out with Tasuki without thinking of the consequences. The many, many consequences she didn't want to face.

_I don't want to betray Taka again._

"But..." she heard him say. His tone was softer, very unlike him. "I can't stand this."

Miaka froze, finding that hearing Tasuki sound so dejected was almost unbearable. "Tasuki..." she said softly, without realizing that she had spoken. Her chest ached, but she immediately remembered all that had happened since she arrived at her mother's apartment that unfortunate day.

She knew that she couldn't change her mind.

Forcing herself to turn to the window, she leaped over the window sill and left quietly. She didn't look back.

* * *

From the other side of Miaka's room, Tasuki leaned against the door, his hand on the doorknob. He had been quite fidgety when he arrived at her door the second time, but as his patience grew thinner, he felt more emotionally weary. He was even considering giving up on trying a relationship altogether... it would be better for his miko, anyway. 

But even so, he couldn't stop feeling the way he did for her. That was what made him come back again even after offering to give her space.

"Miaka," he called through the door after a moment of silence. He waited for a response. S_he's really adamant about not seeing me..._

But he had already threatened that if she didn't answer, he would open the door. With that, he twisted the knob and pushed the door open, revealing the Western-style room he has seen before.

With no Miaka.

His eyes darted around the room carefully, noting the open window, some of her missing personal belongings, and her absent pillowcase. _She didn't run away, did she? ... Fuckin' hell..._

"Miaka?" Tasuki began to search the room, peering under the bed and looking into her closet. Frustrated, the bandit leaned over the window. She couldn't have gone far.

"Miaka!" he called, hoping that his feeble attempt would reach her ears. After a pause, he ran his hands through his hair in frustration and swore under his breath. He paced around the room, contemplating his next move, as well as the ones he had made before.

_But FUCK. I don't have time for this, _the bandit concluded to himself._ That little idiot ran off when that killer is on the fuckin' loose! _Plan-less and impatient, he quickly hopped over the windowsill. Balancing himself carefully on an adjacent rooftop, he eyed every part of his surroundings, hoping for any sign of his priestess.

"Miaka!" he yelled. "Goddammit... Miaka!" He took a few steps forward, stopping at the edge of the roof he was on. There was absolutely no sign of her, which surprised him. He thought that maybe she hadn't been gone that long, and that he could catch her before she went too far.

Tasuki jumped onto the roof of another building. Again, he searched his surroundings for any trace of Miaka, but to no avail. He thought maybe she was hiding somewhere in the mountains, implying that she knew he would be looking for her.

"Miaka, if you're trying to run, that's a bad fucking idea!" the orange-haired seishi warned into the mountains. "And ya damn well know why!"

After a moment of no reply, he sighed and jumped down to the ground, feeling annoyed and worried. There was an urgency inside of him that told him to go after her, but where would he start? Did she go further into the mountains or did she go to the base of the mountains with the intent of going to town? He had no time to search both. Hell, he felt like he had no time to even ask for help from his fellow bandits.

As if by some miracle, he heard a shuffle behind him. A shifting of feet. He spun around, ready to chew Miaka's head off about running away like that, but...

Instead of the brunette, Tasuki found himself staring at a man with a handgun aimed at him.

* * *

Miaka didn't know how long it took her to get to the bottom, but by the time she reached the base of the mountain, she felt like she was going to die, her body tired and aching. She decided to take the harder way down the mountain, climbing down every scaffold until she finally hit the ground. It was hard and quite scary, but she was determined to get it down. The normal path from the headquarters would be too obvious; he would easily catch up to her that way. 

Even so, she took a good glimpse behind her suspiciously. Just to make sure. She had heard him yell distantly, calling her name, probably, but she didn't want to turn back. She couldn't.

He wasn't important right now. What was most important was taking out the killer who followed her into the book.

After resting for a while, Miaka began trudging the rest of the way to town, looking for a good place where she could stay inconspicuous and hidden.

* * *

_  
She had been coming three times a week, usually on weekdays._

_Kurai had made it a routine to spy on her through the window of his door, watching every move she made. She would always walk down his hall with a receptionist to some room at the end of it. He assumed her destination was one of the other lobbies, where some of the patients would be let out of their rooms to congregate with visitors or volunteers._

_But why would Tani be among those volunteers? Did she come just to mock him?_

_Kurai knew he had to be careful around her. He had to watch her. He just knew that she was planning something... and he had to make sure he was a step ahead of her._

_He could no longer wait to see what she was going to do next. He had to take action and prevent it. The time for it was now._

Kurai was tired from the trek up the mountain. However, the beautiful sight before him, this group of buildings in the midst of mountains, was breathtaking. Still, he didn't have time for leisure. His mind was racing with all sorts of possible ways he could get to Tani.

If he couldn't find her in town... then maybe she would be here. He smiled at the thought.

"Miaka! Goddammit... Miaka!"

Kurai's ears perked up at the sound of a male voice. It seemed to be coming from somewhere higher than him. A roof? He moved closer to where the voice had come from, his eyes searching the roofs the best he could. He sauntered in-between buildings to find the source. This source may know where Tani is. He had to take his chances.

"Miaka, if you're trying to run, that's a bad fucking idea!"

_Who's... Miaka?_

"And ya damn well know why!"

The sound now seemed to be coming from the building in front of him. He looked up to find a lean man with brightly-colored hair standing with his back to him. The stranger jumped down to the ground before him, which was on the other side of the building where Kurai himself was.

Taking quiet steps around the building, Kurai clicked the safety off of his gun. When he stopped about a foot away, turning a corner so that he could see this orange-haired man clearly, he lifted his weapon. He aimed straight at his back.

As if sensing him, the man turned around, his eyes showing surprise at the gun pointing at him.

Kurai was amused. So he was one of them, these people in this world who have never seen a gun before. It was entertaining see the people in the town scatter when he fired at that little girl. So much chaos... fear.

Kurai was feared and he loved it.

The man quickly recovered from his initial shock and gave him a hard look. "Who are you?" he asked angrily. His hand reached behind him to grab on to something. A concealed weapon, Kurai supposed.

"Where's Miaka?" the orange-haired man added, his voice rising in volume. "If you fucking hurt her, I'll burn your ass to the ground!"

the mental patient shook his head. This man was getting more furious by the second. He needed to calm down. Kurai himself was, but then again, with his gun, he had the upper hand. Only one bullet left, but it was all he needed if it came down to shooting him.

"You killed Kiku..." he went on, as if in realization.

How noisy.

"You son of a--"

"_--bitch!"_

_A younger Kurai fell to the ground, reeling from the hard backslap his father had given him._

_The boy looked up at him, a strong, generous, reliable man to the world, but a frequently drunk abuser to him._

_Not even his mother stopped him._

_Kurai felt tears welling up in his eyes. Not out of feeling hurt by his father's actions, -- it was something he had grown accustomed to -- but of anger._

_His father sneered down at him, his eyes more fiery than he had ever seen them. "Why are you so fucking scared, huh?! You killed your family! If you weren't such a pussy--"_

"_I-I'm not scared!" Kurai's voice shook, but he said it with certainty, although his words may have not rung true. "I'm not scared of anything!"_

_His father shook his head. "No, you're a stupid, worthless--"_

"I'm not worthless," Kurai whispered, staring threateningly at the orange-haired man. He had those same fiery eyes his father had. Those same damn eyes...

He pulled the trigger.

* * *

All Kouji did the entire day was lay in his bed and mull over the day before. His mind was stuck in the recent past, and all he could here was that odd, dangerously sharp _pop_

echoing throughout the marketplace.

He didn't know what it was that killed his niece. It was a strange, helpless feeling... not knowing how someone he cared about deeply died. The cause of her death was something beyond his comprehension.

However, he knew that Miaka would know. Ever since she suddenly showed up from her world, Kouji noticed that something was off. It wasn't only the fact that the priestess herself was there; he already knew that her appearance meant some sort of danger she had to resolve, but... it felt different this time. Despite his humorous outward attitude, Kouji was pretty intuitive when it came to people.

The more he thought about Miaka's appearance, the more he thought that it was her fault that Kiku died. Although his mind was in a warped state, still reeling from the young girl's death, this conclusion about Miaka had never made more sense to him.

Miaka wasn't supposed to be here in Konan. There was no danger in this world. He could tell by how peaceful everything was. Kouji couldn't understand how she was able to come back. He also didn't know why she brought someone with her.

This person was dangerous, no doubt, and Kouji wouldn't be able to explain his appearance in Konan. He also wasn't supposed to be there. He didn't know if he knew the whole story, only what Genrou had told him. He just knew that the miko freaked out whenever he was mentioned, since she had been running away from him in her world for some reason.

But if it weren't for Miaka... Kiku's untimely death would have never happened.

_It's her fault,_ Kouji thought confidently. He squeezed his hands together in a fist._That... that bitch! _He didn't want to do anything too horrible to her, since Genrou was in love with her and he couldn't hurt his best friend like that, but he wanted to get rid of her somehow.

_Maybe I could make her go back to her world, _he thought, trying to think of a plan. _If she goes back, then that asshole would go back too... It would prevent anymore fucking unnecessary deaths._

It wasn't enough to make Kouji feel completely better, since it wouldn't bring Kiku back, but still, he felt like it was something he needed to do.

The dark-haired bandit sat up for the first time that day and started the trek to Miaka's room.

* * *

Upon the loud sound of the bullet firing, Tasuki instinctively dodged, not knowing what else to do with a weapon like his opponent's. To his chagrin, he wasn't fast enough. The bullet hit his left upper arm cleanly. An unfamiliar pain jolted the orange-haired bandit's body as he cried out through gritted teeth. _What the hell is this?!_ was what he couldn't stop wondering in his head, but without hesitation and without a second to spare, he grabbed his tessen like he had so many times before. 

"Rekka shinen!"

A fast cloud of flames came barreling out of Tasuki's fan, the fire barely missing the building they were standing in front of.

The gunman before him looked as confused about his attack as Tasuki had been about the shot. His reaction time quick, he disappeared around the corner just before the flames reached him. If he had stayed a nanosecond longer, he would have been fried.

When the flames had faded away, Tasuki re-sheathed his tessen and held his hand over his wound carefully to stop the bleeding. _That fucker's tryin' to run, I bet. _On this assumption, he began to race after the killer.

* * *

Chichiri felt stupid. 

As he came to check up on Miaka, since she had told him that she wasn't feeling well, he noticed that her door was open. At first, he thought that maybe she was feeling better and was out and about in the headquarters, but when he stepped foot into her room, he discovered that her window was open. Some of her things were missing, and it was then the seishi put two and two together.

He should have known something was off about Miaka. He should have seen through her lies.

Naturally protective about his priestess, Chichiri was ready to run out the door and look for Miaka, but before he could do anything, the sound of footsteps reached his ears. He craned his head to see who had arrived. It was Kouji standing in the doorway, looking, for some reason, determined.

"Oi, Chichiri," the bandit greeted. He skimmed the room and cursed under his breath. "Where is she?"

Chichiri raised an eyebrow. Why would Kouji be looking for Miaka? Remembering how the indigo-haired man acted toward Miaka the day before, he pursed his lips together, wondering what he was thinking. Instead of inquiring about it, though, he chose to act clueless. "I don't know, no da."

"Maybe Tasuki knows," Kouji reasoned, folding his hands behind his head. "Shit, maybe she's with him now."

Chichiri shook his head, now facing Kouji fully. "From what I gathered here, it looks like Miaka-chan left... or is trying to leave the headquarters, no da."

"Rekka shinen!"

Both startled at the familiar cry, Chichiri and Kouji rushed to the window. The lower roof was blocking their view, so they had no choice but to climb out of it like Tasuki and Miaka had done before. Chichiri was the first to emerge outside. The seishi noticed remnants of Tasuki's flames near the edge before they disappeared.

What was going on?

With Kouji silently following behind him, Chichiri gracefully hopped off the edge, landing on the ground with ease. He did so just in time to see Tasuki turn the corner of the building and out of sight.

"Tasuki!" Chichiri called confusedly. He started going after the bandit leader.

"The hell?! What the fuck's he doin'?!" Kouji wondered out loud. "Oi! Genrou!"

After running for about fifteen minutes, the pair stopped somewhere in the middle of the complex of buildings, noticing a person slumped against a wall, breathing hard and holding his bleeding upper arm with his blood-stained hand.

"Genrou!" Kouji exclaimed worriedly. He rushed to his friend and kneeled down next to him. "What happened to ya?!"

Tasuki only shook his head, his expression showing pain and frustration. The anger in his eyes looked like they could burn the ground in front of him.

Chichiri crouched by Tasuki's other side and forced the hand off his arm. He held a gasp when he saw the circular wound there. And if he remembered correctly, it was the same kind of injury Kiku had sported. "Tasuki," he began in a low tone. "It was... him, wasn't it, no da?"

"Him?" Kouji repeated unsurely. He glanced from one celestial warrior to the other.

Chichiri nodded. "Sou. Look at the wound on Tasuki's arm, no da. It should look familiar to you."

The dark-haired man's eyes slowly fell onto his best friend's arm. His face grew hard. "Kiku's killer..."

Tasuki finally spoke up, his voice a little weak. "Tried to get him, but I couldn't catch up." He sighed in an annoyed manner. "And that... gun or whatever Miaka called it... the thing that came outta that hurts like hell."

"Da, we need to get you inside," Chichiri said urgently. "We need to take care of that, no da." He and Kouji helped Tasuki up and began to lead him back into the headquarters, the injured seishi's arms around each of their shoulders.

"Miaka..." Tasuki murmured. The monk frowned as he saw the bandit's eyes soften a little. "She ran away."

"We'll find her Tasuki, no da," he reassured him. "I'm a seishi, too... I don't want to wait around when our miko could possibly be in danger. But we can't have you die in the process, can we, no da?"

Tasuki didn't seem to register his words fully, but still replied with an agreeing "Aa."

Chichiri offered a small smile in his direction. "Ii na no da!" He shot a glimpse at Kouji, who had been quiet the entire time. He didn't like the look on the dark-haired bandit's face. There was a clear sadness tracing the usual laid-backness he usually had, but somehow, there was also something almost... calculating about it as well. _And he wanted to see Miaka?_ he recalled in his mind. _Does he still hold a grudge against her?_

"Oi, what ya starin' at me for?" Kouji snapped lightly at Chichiri. He smirked. "Like what you see?"

_It would be moronic on his part to blame our miko, _the monk continued in his head. "Just wondering how you're doing, no da," he told Kouji. It wasn't a total lie, he was wondering how the bandit was doing. It's just that he wasn't referring to Kiku like Chichiri hoped he would think.

Tasuki slowly turned his eyes toward Chichiri, not bothering to turn his head. He was able to tell by the other seishi's voice when he had something up his sleeve. The orange-haired man didn't say anything, though.

Kouji sighed as his expression fell a little. He avoided eye contact by facing front. "It's tough."

"Da... thought so," Chichiri replied lightly. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't... losing yourself over this, no da. Do you know what I mean?"

The three of them entered through some doors in the headquarters, the one that led to a small infirmary. As the door shut behind them, Kouji replied with, "Of course."

If it was sincere or not, Chichiri couldn't tell. There were bigger things for them to worry about, anyway.

* * *

"It's... hard to believe you're here," Empress Houki uttered quietly, blinking at Miaka's presence. 

Miaka had planned on staying at a cheap inn, but instead, went straight to the palace, hoping for a word with the woman before her. It was probably safer there than any old place in town, anyway.

At first, the guards were not very willing to let her in. But it was until Houki passed by and recognized her. The priestess gained entrance immediately after that.

"I'm really sorry to intrude like this," Miaka explained nervously, staring at the ground, "but I had nowhere to go."

"Please don't take this the wrong way, Miko-sama," the violet-haired woman spoke up, "but what happened to your seishi? I recall you having one living in the mountains... do you not have contact with him?"

Miaka's heart beat against her chest painfully. "... No. I don't know where he is." She felt bad about lying to Houki, but she didn't want to have any reason to go back.

Houki frowned. "Well, that's a shame." She sighed. "Well, I'll bring my son here so you may talk to him."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. She could only imagine that Boushin being a little kid. What would she be able to talk to him about? But then again, she remembered how the time lapse between this world and hers differed. She shouldn't have been surprised that the Boushin she would be seeing would probably be a lot older and possibly wise beyond his years.

"You're free to stay here, of course," Houki continued. "You're the legendary miko and a dear person to my late husband." She smiled warmly. "Don't be afraid to make the palace your home."

Miaka smiled fondly back at her, remembering a vain, but incredibly caring man who sacrificed his life for Konan. _Hotohori..._ "Hai." She bowed deeply. "Thank you so much."

The empress nodded. "You're always welcome." She then turned to a nearby servant. "Please get my son from his quarters."

The servant bowed and obediently left.

"Miko-sama," Houki muttered softly. Her smile faltered as her facial expression turned serious. "You look... troubled. And I know from the legend of Suzaku... you only appear when there is danger. As the mother of the ruler, I must know if there is anything I should be aware of."

"Okaa-san?"

The two of them turned toward the direction of the voice. A boy, looking no more than around ten years old and dressed in regal clothing, set foot into the throne room with the servant from before walking in after him.

"Boushin," Houki greeted. She gestured toward Miaka. "This is... the legendary priestess I told you about before. Miaka."

Boushin gave her a short nod of greeting and grinned. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miko-sama. Ano... I assume there is something going on if Okaa-san called me here." He glanced at his mother curiously.

Miaka smiled sadly at the two of them. It was time to begin telling them her ugly story.

* * *

_  
_

_ Sorry if my writing has changed for the worst. It's been a while since I've been back in the fanfic scene. I did my best, though! And thanks for reading._

_One more thing... there will be only two-ish chapters left of this story (I think)._


	9. Bedlam

**Author's Notes:** _Sorry about that long break! I had so much more to life than writing and being a nerd. :P_

_Anyway, I finally present the latest (and second to last) chapter of this loooooong-term story. I've been going back and forth with where I wanted to go, and continuously brainstorming for the end. I've never actually finished a chaptered story, you see, so conclusions and endings aren't my strong point. I'm trying, though!_

_I've been thinking of revamping the story chapters the same way I've been doing with my FFVIII story, but it really depends on how much time I have. This story has been going on for way too long, and as much as I loved writing it, it's time to move on. However, I'd never leave my readers hanging (because I hate it when other writers do), so I'm working on the last chapter as much as I can._

_I don't know whether or not I'll write another TasukiMiaka story, but it'd be nice to see our favorite alternative pair in another setting that's... perhaps not as depressing. We'll see._

**DISCLAIMER:** Fushigi Yuugi and its characters are the property of Yuu Watase and other respective owners.

* * *

_**Bedlam and Vertigo: Bedlam  
by Elcyion Pitye**_

* * *

Houki furrowed her brows, hiding her mouth behind the long sleeves of her beautifully adorned robe. "That man... is from your world?"

Miaka nodded solemnly. "Hai, Houki-sama. He is."

The mother of the emperor sighed. The terrible event at the marketplace was starting to make sense. The guards, courtiers, messengers, and whoever else worked at the palace had given her vague descriptions of what happened. Even with the many various points of view from all of them, Houki still had trouble understanding what went on. That is, until now.

The violet-haired noble frowned at her son. She thought he was really too young to be hearing all of this, even if the child was as precocious as they came. However, he was the emperor, and she understood that like Hotohori had when _he_ was younger, Boushin needed to be strong, mature, and wise at his young age, especially in times of turmoil.

There was a deafening pause. Even the guards in the room seemed completely mute.

Boushin cleared his throat. "Ano... Miko-sama. Is there something you propose we do about this?"

Miaka bowed her head, considering the options. "He is... very dangerous..." Her voice trailed off unsurely.

"He is only one man out of this strong, populous place."

"One man with the ability to... scare all of the town square with just the sound of a gunshot," Miaka countered in a logical tone.

"Considering that, I don't know if I could describe Konan as strong," Houki added gently.

"Your Majesties!"

The shout and the scurry of urgent footsteps made Houki, Boushin, and Miaka quickly turn toward the direction of the noises. Three messengers were rushing into the room. When they were but a few feet away from where Miaka was standing, which was at the foot of the throne, the messengers quickly bowed before their nobles.

"What is it?" Boushin asked with confused eyes.

The first messenger, a mustached man wearing red, was the first to speak up. "More have been killed."

"Not too far from the palace," the second one, a man with a graying beard bowing next to the first one, added breathlessly. "Three have died."

"We have a feeling he is coming closer," the third one, a man without facial hair who appeared to be the same age as the first messenger, piped up timidly.

"How can you be sure?" Houki questioned.

"There is a trail of blood leading this way," the second messenger answered. "It is something we have discovered upon arrival. Fearing Your Majesties' safety, we thought it was of utmost importance to bring you this news before anything else."

"Are there guards out there?" asked Boushin. "Wouldn't they see someone of that nature before anything could happen?"

"The trail, and whoever caused it, could not be found by the guards outside," explained the first messenger. "The trail seemed to stop."

Miaka stared at the messengers carefully, registering every word. There was no question about it; the man from her world was close by. Her heartbeat was suddenly loud in her head as she thought of all the possible upcoming events.

Boushin looked up at his mother, for guidance on what to do next. "Okaa-san?"

She nodded at her son, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Hai." She turned toward the messengers. "Tell the guard captains to tighten the security at every building of the palace. Send a squad to patrol the perimeter as well."

A collective "hai" resounded throughout the room. The three men stood up quickly and rushed to deliver the command.

Miaka had to admire the firmness of who she thought was a gentle, but timid woman. It must have taken a lot of growing on Houki's part to be able to rule without the aid of her husband. She also had to do growing for the sake of her son, who seemed to look up to her as a strong individual.

Growing. It was something Miaka never thought about in extent. When she was younger, when she had first stumbled upon the realm of the Four Gods, she was always used to being saved, being protected. She always had support of people like Taiitsukun and her celestial warriors. As she grew older, she learned to be more independent, but in the back of her mind, she knew that the support of her friends, family, and the man she loved would always be there rooting for her. Now that they were taken away...

She forced the rest of the thought out of her head. The pain of losing so many loved ones was still unbearable, and she would completely lose herself if she thought about it too much. Yet, she knew she would have to face reality eventually.

Like Houki and Boushin, she needed to learn to depend on herself. She needed to become stronger after facing the tragedy of losing the ones who have _made_ her strong. She wanted to learn to survive on her own... even without--

A familiar man with fanged teeth and fiery orange hair fleeted across her mind for a second. Her chest suddenly felt heavy.

"Ne, Boushin," she heard Houki speak up. Her thoughts interrupted, the miko watched the exchange between the family members. "Please go back to your quarters and stay there, okay? Please lock your door."

"Is this all really necessary, Okaa-san?" He was starting to frown, as if not liking the idea of being babied around more than he already was.

"Better to be safe than sorry," she assured him, giving him a kiss on top of his head. "If this man is actually on the premises, then we have to make sure you don't get hurt." Getting hurt was definitely an understatement of what the man was capable of, but Miaka reasoned that Houki didn't want to scare her son even more.

The empress motioned for two guards to escort the boy back to his room. As they left, Houki turned back to Miaka, nodding her solemnly. "I will allow you to stay in a spare bedroom until the threat passes. You need to be guarded as well, being his main target."

"I'm sorry for the trouble..." Miaka said softly, bowing. "But I must face him myself--"

"With who? And what?" Houki interrupted. "You don't have a way of protecting yourself yet without weaponry, combat skills, nor your seishi."

Miaka hated to admit it, but she was right. "What... what can I do, then? He's my responsibility..."

Houki sat upon the throne again and smiled at the brunette. "Just pray to Suzaku for safety and hope everything will be all right."

Miaka was reluctant to take a backseat to this predicament, but there was nothing she could do to convince Houki otherwise. "Sou desu... Thank you, Houki-sama." She bowed again.

The violet-haired noble called for two more guards to escort her to a spare room in the building. But before the priestess could leave, Houki called her name once more. Miaka craned her neck to look back at her.

Houki wasn't looking at her, but at her hands in her lap. "Do you... personally, think we will be all right?"

Miaka wished she could completely reassure the empress, but she wasn't sure herself, and she certainly didn't want to lie. She fished for the right thing to say, casting her eyes to the ground. "Like you said... if we pray to Suzaku for safety and... hope... then yes."

Houki didn't look relieved at all, but she still flashed Miaka a smile. "Right... of course."

Miaka notice she hadn't budged from the throne. She thought Houki would retreat back to her own room like Boushin and herself were doing. "Ano... Houki-sama. Are you not going to--"

"Messages from the guards and couriers would be received faster if I was here," she explained. My quarters are much too far and in too much of an inconvenient location."

"But if he--"

"I'll be all right. Please get some rest, Miko-sama."

Miaka had a feeling she wasn't going to convince Houki to get out of the room, so she reluctantly turned and began to follow the guards to her room. Before she left, though, she caught a glimpse of Houki's hands, which were trembling slightly and clasped together tightly.

Houki wasn't feeling all right at all.

* * *

Tasuki found himself rousing from sleep, blinking up at his ceiling. Since when did he fall asleep?

The aching in his arm came back to him with a vengeance. Tasuki growled underneath his breath, taking the pain in.

"Awake, I see, no da."

Tasuki sat up and faced his fellow seishi, his face set in a scowl. "How long was I out, Chichiri?"

Chichiri was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room facing Tasuki's bed. He had been monitoring the bandit. "A few hours, at most, no da. You passed out from the pain while we were dressing your wound."

_How unmanly, _he thought to himself. But this was no time to be joking around, really.

"Da, that wound," the monk continued, "Neither Kouji nor I knew how to fix it. But from my basic knowledge of first aid, I thought to remove whatever got lodged in your arm, so I did, no da. I think you'll be fine, no da."

"So I can go find her?" Tasuki questioned, uncharacteristically hopeful.

"You need rest, Tasuki, no da. You'll re-open the stitching. And you must still be tired from fighting that man from Miaka's world."

"No! Fuck that!" the bandit yelled lividly. "I've fought harder than that before, goddammit! How the hell can ya sit there while Miaka might be injured?!"

"I was about to leave for town before you woke up, no da." At these words, the monk stood up from the chair, grabbing his staff in the process. He started for the door.

"Why did you wait?"

"I wanted to talk to you before you would wake up and leave, no da," was the answer. "You have no windows in here, and since I took your fan, you wouldn't be able to leave if I locked you in, no da."

"Bullshit..." Tasuki fumed silently for a second. Then something occurred to him. "Oi, where the hell is Kouji?"

Something about that was worrisome for Chichiri. He turned toward the other seishi slightly, thinking. "Da... come to think of it, I haven't seen him since we tended to you. After we were finished, and after I told him what I was going to do, he disappeared, no da. He was mumbling something, but I couldn't understand what it was, no da."

Tasuki shook his head. "Doesn't sound like him at all."

"Sou yo..."

The bandit flung his blanket off of him and proceeded to stand up from the bed. However, Chichiri, with quick reflexes, promptly bonked him on the head with the top of his staff, enough to keep his companion's rear on the bed.

Tasuki protested loudly, rubbing the top of his head delicately. "As if I'm not injured enough already, dammit."

"Stay here, no da," ordered the monk.

Tasuki gritted his teeth and glared at his friend. "Hell. No." He shot up off the bed to reach for the door.

But persistently, Chichiri shot his staff in front of the door, blocking the orange-haired man. "Kouji might come back," the older seishi explained firmly and quickly. "You need to stay and question him about his motives. Tactfully."

Tasuki rolled his eyes. "Oh, for fuck's sake!" He threw his uninjured arm up in the air in annoyance. "This is Kouji yer talkin' about! He's my best friend! You think he'd actually do something stupid? Like... I don't know, hurt Miaka?"

Chichiri paused for a while. And then... "He might."

"... What?"

Chichiri sighed. "You should have noticed how quickly and drastically his attitude changed ever since Kiku died, no da. Remember how he tried to strangle Miaka?"

Tasuki grew angrier at the thought of that. He had to admit that Chichiri had a point. "And?"

"He's still shocked and mad over what happened, no da. Kiku's death is still new and fresh in his mind. He completely let himself go and is possibly going to do something--"

"Then all the more reason for me to go!" Tasuki shouted, his fingers wrapping around Chichiri's staff. He swiftly shoved it out of his way. Chichiri's balance teetered slightly, but he regained it quickly.

"What if Kouji--"

"Then you fucking stay here!" the bandit raged, glaring threateningly at the other seishi. He pointed angrily at the door. "As long as Miaka is out there and not by my side, I'm gonna risk everything to fucking save her!"

Chichiri simply stared at him through his smiling mask, his expression unknown to Tasuki.

"Fuckin' hell!" the amber-eyed seishi continued heatedly. "I can't sit here without seeing with my own two eyes that she's okay! Got it?!" After exhaling slowly to calm himself down, he averted his eyes, his heart hurting. "I..." He chuckled uncomfortably. "I love her."

So he finally admitted it in the open. Chichiri sighed softly. He was impressed at his friend's openness, but it wasn't going to buy him a ticket out of the mountain, much less this room. "I know how you feel, no da. But I still want you to stay here, Tasuki."

In the weakest tone the monk had ever heard, Tasuki murmured, "I can't."

A little taken aback by the delivery of his words, the monk simply gave up trying to keep Tasuki from coming with him. He knew more than well about heartbreak and fighting for someone he loved. There was no use arguing. "Daa... you're so difficult, Tasuki, no da..."

The orange-haired man only snorted.

"But fine... we'll look for our miko together, no da. Just don't be too brash with your actions."

Tasuki's heavy scowl lightened a bit, relieved that he would be able to go after his beloved brunette. "Now that's more like it." He held his hand out. "Tessen."

Sighing, Chichiri reached into his cloak and fished out the diamond fan and its holster. He handed it over reluctantly, still unsure about his companion's condition, but he knew that in the end, the fanged bandit would be too stubborn to back down.

As soon as Tasuki strapped his fan on, Chichiri tapped his staff lightly against the floor, catching the younger man's attention. "Let's go, no da," he announced.

* * *

Miaka didn't mean to fall asleep, but that was what she had done. It felt like forever had gone by, but really, it has only been a couple of days. That time alone brought about so much stress and heartbreak. This was the only time she had to really sleep her intense feelings away.

However, a frantic knocking woke her out of her dreamless sleep. Orienting herself back to reality, she furrowed a brow at the door as she shot out of the guest bed, rushing to open it.

She slid it open slowly. She knew there should be two guards outside of her room, but she could never be too sure.

Waiting outside was one of the messengers, the one without facial hair. He looked panicked and breathless, and it made the miko blanche. This couldn't mean anything good.

"It's Her Majesty," he said urgently.

* * *

_It would be difficult getting past the guards, but in order to be one step ahead of Tani, it was a necessary action._

_Kurai crouched by the door, staring at the little swinging door on the cell door where a hand and food usually came through. It was a mini locked door, like he expected it to be, so the only opportunities he had were at breakfast, lunch, and dinner times._

_He didn't have a clock or a watch, but it wasn't needed. It became almost a muscle memory, a gut instinct to know when it was time to eat._

_The jingle of keys could be heard down the hall. It was dinnertime._

_After a few minutes, he heard someone stop outside his door. There was a fiddle with the keyring, and seconds later, Kurai watched the door slowly open._

_Chance._

_Just as the hand slid in with a tray of disgusting-looking prison food, the mental patient swiftly reached out and grabbed the food distributing security officer by the wrist. Kurai made a hard pulling motion, satisfied by the sickening crunch the man's skull made against the door. When the body dropped to the floor, Kurai laid himself chest-down on the floor, reaching his arm through the door. It wasn't big enough for him to have a good view of what he was looking for, but it wasn't necessary. He was able to frisk the officer until he felt a belt._

_Nightstick._

_Walkie talkie._

_Ah, keys. Kurai grabbed for them immediately. Now his only task was to be able to reach the damn keyhole. A difficult task, it was. Luckily for him, however, he heard another set of feet briskly click toward him. A psychiatrist? He kept listening as the footsteps came closer. _

_She seemed to have found the security guard's body, for he heard a surprised yelp. __"__Help!__"__ he heard her cry anguishly._

_He mustn't let her run away. Kurai shot his hand out, grabbing her ankle steadfastly with his calloused hand. There was a frightened squeak from her, but he had no time to reprimand such a weak human for making a noise like that._

"_Unlock it,__"__ he snarled. __"__Unlock this door or I will twist your foot off.__"__ At those words, he gripped harder at her ankle, proving he was not one to mess around with. With his free hand, he held out the keyring in an angry fist, shoving it through the door opening._

"_D-D-D-Don't...__"__ came a trembling whisper._

_Kurai squeezed harder, twisting his wrist ever so slightly to bend the joint of the woman's foot. To his satisfaction, the mysterious woman above let out a groan of fearful discomfort. _

_None shall underestimate this strength or the fear he can instill._

_To his satisfaction, the woman obeyed with a desperate yelp of an agreement. A well-manicured hand reached down to take the keys. Kurai's grin only spread wider as he heard the click of the lock turning._

_The jingling of keys indicated that they were set loose, left in the lock as footsteps scurried away. Oh, no, she wasn't going to get away and snitch. Kurai swung the door open with one swift movement and stepped out quickly. Keeping one eye on his impending victim, the plump little psychiatrist woman who helped him escape, he briefly squatted down next to the guard's body and immediately spotted the familiar shape of a gun. Without a moment's hesitation, he took aim at the woman's back and fired. She fell forward into a clump. The bullet must've lodged into her spine, instantly paralyzing her._

_But there was no time to think of the details. Kurai had to leave. He had to find her. And he will do whatever it takes to make sure he got his revenge._

* * *

"No..." Miaka uttered shakily, putting her hands to her head and shaking it vigorously. "He couldn't have--!"

"Miko-sama..." the messenger went on quietly. "She got caught in a scuffle with him. He must have stabbed her numerous times before she fell. Her Highness is in grave condition. Unfortunately, that man you mentioned to her has vanished."

Miaka's entire body trembled, a mosaic of terrible memories concerning _him_ rushing into her mind like a bullet. She could only assume the worst.

_Gomen, Boushin-sama.... _she thought with a heavy heart, squeezing her eyes shut.

_Gomen, Hotohori..._

There was a pause from the messenger before he continued. "Miko-sama... Boushin-sama would like to see you. He awaits in Her Majesty's chambers. The guards assigned to you will lead you there." Miaka finally looked up at him as he turned to leave, catching the strangely sorrowful expression on his face. She should have expected that it was because he was fond of his ruler, but there was something unnerving about it at the same time. Something secretive.

_No... I'm just getting paranoid... _she thought to herself, regaining her composure as she stepped up to her doorway.

The two guards regarded her coolly―soldier-like―and led her out of her own quarters to Houki's. The silence was awkward and heavy, but the miko didn't expect any less. They've been that way ever since she showed up to the palace. She didn't remember the last time she was (overly) worshipped by the people of Konan. Had it really been that long since she was first announced as the priestess of Suzaku?

Miaka found the three of them stopping in front of a familiar set of double doors. She remembered them as once being Hotohori's chambers, at a more heartbreakingly innocent time.

The two guards opened either door, allowing the miko to enter. Immediately, she spotted Houki's ill, unconscious form lying in bed with two concerned medics at her bedside. Standing across from them was Boushin himself, his face displaying a mixture of negative feelings Miaka wished he never had to experience.

"H-Highness?" she called after a moment's hesitation. "How is she?"

Slowly, the young heir looked up, his glassy eyes quickly falling on her. Miaka could feel the feelings of betrayal stabbing into her, causing her to only feel worse.

"Miko-sama," he spoke, his voice shaking. He ignored her question. "Is it true that... that _man_ came from the same world you came from? That he followed you here?"

Miaka had no idea where he was going with these questions. "Y-yes," she answered promptly. "He... did."

He looked contemplative for a few seconds and opened his mouth to continue. "He wants to kill you. Correct?"

"... Yes, Your Highness. Ano... how is your mother?"

Boushin paused again, still not answering her question. "Miko-sama, come with me. I cannot let my mother hear us talk. To the courtyard."

It was then Miaka started to feel suspicious, but she had to constantly remind herself that it was just Boushin. He and his family have always been kind to her. "As you wish," she replied in a small voice.

Boushin nodded at the two guards who had accompanied the brunette. He then kissed his mother gently on the cheek and stepped away, leading Miaka and the guards, who followed behind, out of the room.

After crossing various palace pathways outdoors, and weaving through numerous buildings in the compound, Miaka found the four of them in a random corner of the palace grounds, in a large, bricked courtyard surrounded by tall exotic plants indigenous to Konan, barricading them in secrecy.

The guards stood stiffly on either side of the heir, as always, waiting patiently for their next orders. Boushin stepped forward, toward her.

She still wasn't sure why they were here, out of all places, but Miaka suspected it wouldn't be good. With her heart racing and her breaths trembling with nerves, she asked him, "What did you need to talk about?"

"Miko-sama," Boushin said, his voice eerily calm, "if you died, then this monster would stop terrorizing my kingdom, isn't that correct?" He took another step forward.

Involuntarily, she took a step back, furrowing her brows at him. "I... I think that's what his plan is," she replied hesitantly. "His ultimate goal is to get to me..."

"In addition to the victims outside the palace, he killed four guards," he went on, sounding much more mature than his chronological age suggested. "And a messenger. I don't know how no one's strong enough to stop him."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, not knowing what else seemed appropriate to say.

"My father," he went on more quietly, "would've been disappointed in his miko."

Miaka closed her eyes briefly, as if taking in pain. The comment hit her hard. She had loved the former emperor dearly, as a friend and seishi. Hearing such words coming out of the his son's mouth only left her heart sore.

"I don't know where that man is," said Boushin. "No one does. No one saw my mother fall. Not until we heard her scream of pain." He choked back a sob.

Seeing his distress caused Miaka to tear up with him. Her chin quivered as she spoke up. "I'm so sorry, Boushin-sama. I'm trying my best--"

"You haven't done anything!" he suddenly screamed at her, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. His voice grew shrill as he continued. "All you've done is run to us, expecting us to solve it! And we couldn't stop him! And now... Okaa-san..."

Miaka winced. The guilt of involving the empress and the young emperor with her problems was racking her entire body. She felt numb all over; numb and helpless. She should have been stricter about handling problems on her own. She should have thought her plans through instead of running to the next set of people she knew. She should have just taken care of the murderer by herself, even if it meant risking her own life. If only she had known that she would have emotionally scared others with something that she was ultimately beginning to believe was her fault.

"Gomen nasai..." was all she had to say, although she knew it wasn't enough for Boushin, nor for his mother, nor for poor young Kiku. And yet it was all she could think of to respond with, even if she felt like a broken record.

"I just want him to stop," Boushin told her quietly. "To leave my country alone..."

As he took a step backward, Miaka couldn't help but stare suspiciously. Something to her was obviously off, but she had no way of predicting his next course of action.

"But?" she prompted carefully, furrowing her brows.

"... But?" Boushin repeated, confused. "There wasn't a _but_ in there." He scowled. "I was going to say that I'll do whatever it takes, Miko-sama. Whatever it takes to make him go away."

She furrowed her brows curiously. What did he mean?

Boushin raised a hand next to his head, as if signaling to someone. "Gomen nasai, Miko-sama," he apologized, although she didn't know why he would, or why it didn't seem very sincere. She then observed, in heartsinking realization, the two guards accompanying them start to move.

"Boushin-sama?" she warily asked in a soft voice, her eyes traveling from one guard to the other. They were closing in on her. Miaka was never the claustrophobic type, but now the lack of space was suffocating her; drowning her.

_I don't want to die!_ she suddenly thought, now aware of her situation. However, her feet refused to move. She was like a deer caught in a car's headlights.

"Please," she whispered instead, pleading with the two guards. "No..." But judging from the identically stone-cold looks from their faces, she knew they wouldn't listen. She shot a look at Boushin, who was now backing away, watching the scene before him from a distance. "Boushin-sama! What are you--!"

"His Highness's orders," the first guard cut in, pointing his halberd at her chest. The second followed suit.

Miaka sucked in a breath, involuntarily shrinking back. Slowly, she turned her gaze down to the blades. She tried not to shudder at the lack of distance between her heart and the blades.

_Why won't my feet move?!_

She shifted her eyes upward from the blades, through the crack of space between the guards, and to Boushin still watching at a distance. Even as she moved her lips to speak up again, to plead with the young, precocious emperor, the miko got no more than his back to her and the sound of his fading footfalls.

Miaka was alone.

A tear slid down her cheek, helpless as her hands shook at her sides. She wasn't ready to join her family, Yui, Tetsuya, and Taka yet, wherever they were. She wanted to live for them. She wanted them to watch her grow and to show them she wouldn't live in vain. None of them, especially Taka, would have wanted her to give up.

But what could she do now?

"Gomen nasai, miko-sama," one of the guards muttered monotonously. Miaka didn't know which one spoke up, but it didn't matter. Whoever it was didn't even mean it.

Her vacant green eyes stayed on the points of both halberds as the two guards simultaneously drew them back. And, as if in slow motion, they thrust the weapons forward with expertise, like they've done this exact same thing before.

_Is this what it was like, Okaa-san?_ She wondered sadly. _Onii-chan? Yui-chan? Tetsuya-kun? ... Taka?_ She choked on a sob. _Is this how it felt? _Suddenly, she was shivering with trauma, the memories of their bodies briefly appearing in her mind like flashes on a camera.

She couldn't shut her eyes, nor could she turn away. There was nowhere for her to go, and no way she could erase what was in front of her.

Not until someone did it for her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a fast-moving blur that cause a breeze of air to gently ruffle her bangs. Miaka dared herself to turn her eyes in its direction, but within nanoseconds she found herself being hauled over a broad, muscular shoulder, and then lifted up. Her savior then jumped into the trees, out of the royal property.

This scene felt familiar. Very familiar. _Tasuki?_ She wondered to herself silently, her heart racing and her eyes tearing up again without her realizing. The conflicting mixture of feelings she had before came rushing back with a vengeance, churning painfully in her systerm. This, on top of the array of emotions from actually being saved from the guards.

She tried to lift her head to face him, anticipating a mop of wild orange hair, but instead, it was a head of royal blue. It wasn't who she was hoping for, but he was her hero all the same. "Kouji..." she whispered, her voice barely coming out. She should have known. He didn't smell the same; he didn't hold her the same. Something about his grip felt colder and more distant, but that wasn't important. The most important thing the miko felt was relief. She wasn't going to be killed by Boushin's guards. _Thank you, Suzaku-sama..._ she prayed gratefully, briefly closing her eyes.

After carrying her for about two miles, Kouji, unusually silent and serious, stopped for a rest by a lake. It was the same one Miaka remembered when she first dropped in from her world, as a heavy-hearted wreck.

The bandit dropped her unceremoniously to the ground, her head dangerously close to hitting a nearby rock. Miaka scooted away from it hastily, pulling herself to a sitting position. To her surprise, Kouji turned his back to her to stare at his reflection in the water.

_Obviously still upset about Kiku-chan, _Miaka reasoned_. _"Th-thank you,"she stammered."I don't know how you knew I was there, but I-I'm really glad you got me just in time. You saved my life."

She heard him mutter something in reply, which she didn't catch because she actually didn't expect him to respond, given his mood. "What?" she asked.

"He loved you," he said louder, more impatiently.

Miaka wasn't getting him. What was Kouji saying? And why? "... Who?"

"Genrou, obviously," he said, finally craning his neck to narrow his eyes at her. "Head over fuckin' heels. Made him a lovesick little shit ever since you came back."

The brunette bowed her head sheepishly. "I know..."

"You changed a lotta things," Kouji went on, taking a couple of steps toward her. He pointed at her accusingly. "Including one big-ass thing that killed what little family I had left. You're the stupid bitch who brought him here. And lookin' from what the guards were doing, the imperial family's after your ass, too."

Another familiar sensation. This time, however, it was accompanied by a feeling of dread. Miaka didn't expect him to turn on her like Boushin had.

His eyes lit up with bitter revelation. "Aa! And there's something I thought you should know." He stepped in closer. "Genrou had a little standoff with 'im."

She paled. _Oh, Tasuki..._ "H-He's okay, right?" she asked urgently. "He was able to use his tessen and--"

"He got hit by yer world's weapon," Kouji interrupted. "When we found him, he was losin' a lot of blood." He shook his head. "Look what you've done to my best friend. Is this how ya repay a man after he gives his life to ya? To the priestess?"

"But he's alive..." she spoke up, her voice dying in her throat. Her eyes welled with fresh tears.

"Barely."

There was a pang in her heart upon that solitary word. "I have to see him," were the words that flew out of her mouth before she could control herself. "Let's get back to the mountains!" _I can't... I can't lose him, too..._

All of a sudden, Kouji reached out and grabbed her by the arm. Miaka gasped in surprise, instinctively twisting her arm around to get out of his grasp. Her struggles only made his grip on her tighter.

"Kouji, what are you doing?!" she cried, terrified. "We have to get to Tasuki!"

He threw her on the ground. She let out a yelp of surprise and turned face up, whimpering at the impact against her body. However, before the miko could move, she saw something loom over her, casting a shadow over the already darkened day. "Kouji?" she whispered uncertainly.

"Leave Konan," he rasped angrily. "Bait that piece of shit of a man and take him with you back to your fuckin' world. Hell... let him kill you for all I care."

Miaka stared at him with wide eyes for a few seconds and then laughed nervously. "K-Kouji, that's not something to joke about. This isn't like you--"

"Not anymore."

"You're a gentle person!" she insisted, her voice rising. "You're friendly and you were a great uncle to Kiku-ch--"

"Don't EVER say her name!" Kouji suddenly roared, causing her to jump. He reached down to his belt, as if to grab the hilt of the dagger at his side, but squeezed his fist together before laying a finger on it. It was like he was forcing himself not to unholster it. "You have no fucking right, Miaka!" he told her harshly. "Yeah, that ass might'a killed her, but you triggered the damn thing! So get the hell back to where you came from!"

She shook her head sadly as she cast her eyes to the ground. "My world...? There's nothing left for me there..."

"Tch, yeah?" he responded sourly. "Well, there's nothing here, either."

She paused. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing. You're better off living with this guilt for the rest of your life." He motioned toward the skies. "Get back to the advanced comforts of yer home and beat yerself up over all this shit."

Immediately, Miaka's thoughts went to Tasuki and Chichiri, her remaining living seishi. Surely they would never turn on her. However, it made her wonder. If Tasuki was injured badly, would he blame her, too? Her skin crawled at the thought of it. He probably had a low opinion of her for shooing him out of her room that one night, and then sneaking out of the bandit headquarters like that. But to be actually hated by him would shatter her already broken heart.

_No, _she reassured herself. _Tasuki was the same person who told me the killer's presence wasn't my fault. I have to believe him. And I have to believe in myself._

Miaka was always an emotional person. But she was alone now. She had to grow up and act logically, even in the face of betrayal. "I'm going to the mountains," she told Kouji, her hands forming determined fists at her sides. "Whether or not you want to come with me. And I will meet that man, too..." she closed her eyes, knowing she didn't have a real plan for that. "...I'll be able to handle it."

Kouji shook his head. "You won't make it to Genrou."

She stared at him, her brows furrowed curiously. "... You're lying."

Kouji gave her a peeved look, as if miffed about her confident outlook; pissed that he strengthened her rather than weakened her. "You're delusional if ya think I'm lyin', but suit yourself, miko."

After a moment of contemplation, she let out a long breath. "Kouji," she spoke up again. She held out her hand. "Give me your dagger."

He arched an eyebrow. "'Scuse you?"

She stretched her hand further to him. "Dagger, please," she repeated, giving him a firm look. "You said I had to take care of this." She offered a forced smile of truce. "I'm taking responsibility for everything, okay? And I can't go empty-handed."

His current opinion of her still didn't seem to waver, but he begrudgingly complied, fishing out the dagger from his belt. "Only 'cause ya hafta get rid of him," he grumbled.

Miaka gratefully took the weapon from him, even though she couldn't help but feel irritated by his attitude. Was he really going to act that way? Miaka pursed her lips together to keep from letting out an emotional outburst. She shouldn't reinforce his bitterness. Wordlessly, she turned and ran off, racing to the mountain she had previously run away from.

As she expected, Kouji didn't follow her nor call out to her. It wouldn't have mattered. He refused to have anything to do with her anymore. But someday, Miaka hoped that he would look at her again, this time, with a smile instead of a hateful scowl.

_What am I doing? _She asked herself mid-sprint. She should be running after the killer, not Tasuki. Was her heart's resolve really this strong? To go to her orange-haired seishi instead of sticking to her plans. _Taka, _she prayed, as if the reincarnated version of Tamahome could hear her from the other side, _you knew me better than anyone. What am I doing? And why? _Without realizing it, she burst into tears right as his face painfully fleeted across her mind.

What if that man killed more people? What if he killed Boushin? Miaka paused in her steps. _I have to think rationally, remember?_ She admonished herself. _One man against several villagers with lives and families._

"But I can't leave him," she thought out loud, her words barely audible.

She wanted to be selfish. After so much had been taken away from her, she wanted something to take for herself.

Suddenly, she heard footfalls behind her, steady and deliberate. She was then surrounded by an aura of cold hatred, fearsome and sinister. It was as if a nightmare come-to-life was stalking her. Miaka realized that she hasn't been paying attention to her surroundings. Now aware, she discovered that she was now in the middle of town, unusually empty and desolate. No merchants, no buyers, nothing. Of course, she was alone.

"Can't leave whom?" drawled a low, brassy, but familiar voice that sent chills up her spine. A voice that made her want to cover her ears and crawl into a corner to drive away the entire world.

She didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

Miaka's heart raced in a mixture of anxiety and determination. Her encounter with this man came a lot sooner than she expected. She was unprepared. What was she going to do? But there was no turning back. She could only pray to Suzaku that she would still be able to see Tasuki afterward.

The miko cautiously spun on her heel, bracing herself for the one person who was worse than anything else she and her seishi have ever fought. Her eyes landed on his, the green orbs of hers wide with terrified awe.

_This is it. _Miaka could only hope for a miracle at this point, but she was determined to find a way to stall his otherwise easy kill. She narrowed her eyes and observed him carefully. He looked exactly the same as she remembered the last time she saw him. Only now he seemed dirtier and more frazzled. He never stopped to rest from his obsessive search for her; she could tell.

He grinned, looking every bit psychotic as she thought he was. It disturbed her greatly, but she refused to grant him any more satisfaction from seeing her fear.

"The lovely Tani," he said, his voice dripping with contempt. He unsheathed a knife from somewhere within his filthy jumpsuit. He held it up playfully, tracing the tip over Miaka's body as if searching for the perfect target. He stepped in closer, taking a nonchalant step.

She uttered his name, finally remembering it after avoiding him for such a long while. "Zannen." No suffixes; he didn't deserve that respect. Miaka didn't budge. She wasn't going to go down easily.

With the word being both his name and a Japanese word with meaning, Miaka could tell that he took it the wrong way. "Shame?" he said, repeating the word with disgust. Horrified, she gaped as he took two more shakily angry steps forward, as if ready to pounce like an enraged, but contained beast. The knife in his hand shook, with the knuckles of the hand gripping it turning white. "SHAME?!" he yelled.

Miaka swallowed her fear and spoke up. She needed answers. "Who is Tani?" she asked him sharply.

To her chagrin, Kurai began going off on his own tangent, ignoring her questions. He began staring off past her shoulder, mumbling to himself odd conversations. Miaka stared at him warily, catching on his lips words of vengeance, murder, and hatred. He chanted them like a mantra. He believed in them. They were justifiable. He wasn't going to listen to logic, and Miaka didn't have the patience nor the compassion to reason with him in a therapeutic way.

She dared to come a few steps closer, not believing the state of the man before him. Miaka held her own dagger, the one she took from Kouji, up toward him, although she knew that she nor her weapon appeared very threatening. "WHO IS SHE?!" she screeched wildly. As the words came out of her, ill feelings began to flood her as she remembered the worst night of her life. "You ruined my life!" she cried at him. "I didn't even deserve it, dammit! What is wrong with you?!"

For a second, she lost herself in her emotions. She didn't care that he was mentally ill. She didn't give a damn about the trauma in his life that led him to this road of psychopathy. Miaka didn't want to blame the mental hospital, his therapist, or anyone else for that matter. _He_ was the one who took away the people she loved the most and can never get them back.

"Fuck you, cunt!!" he roared, not one to let anyone else overcome him. "I'll kill you, Tani!" He gripped his knife even harder. "I'LL KILL YOU AND LOVE EVERY SECOND OF IT! NO ONE NEEDS YOU!!" Again, his voice lowered as he began his mad chanting again, this time muttering, "I'll kill you... I'll kill you..." over and over again. The pupils of his eyes turned small and beady with bloodlust. He smiled madly, enthralled by the idea of killing her in cold blood.

Miaka pursed her lips together. This man has gone completely mad. It was frightening how animalistic and dangerous a human could become.

But hell, for the sake of her beloved family, friends, and lover, she had to brave up and fight for them. Miaka brought the dagger up to chest level, getting a comfortable and secure grip on it. _Besides,_ she thought rationally, _he might not have any bullets left. Otherwise, he would've easily gotten me with his gun._

"Come get me," she challenged in a hollow voice. "I'm all yours." She stared at him square in the eye.

As he held a brief pause of confusion, Miaka took off running in the opposite direction. She knew she wouldn't be able to fight with her strength alone. Physically, she was at a major disadvantage, but if she could use her surroundings as obstacles, then she would stand a better chance. She would have to learn to think at the spur of the moment.

All or nothing.

* * *

_Hope that was decent. Not particularly proud of it, but I did my best. I'm a little worried about continuity, but it shouldn't be too bad. See you guys in the next chapter!  
_


	10. Vertigo

**Author's Notes: **_Finally, finally, finally, this story comes to an end. Thank you to all the readers who have stuck by me for the past decade (wow), and to the readers who started later. You guys are awesome and I'm eternally grateful for your support. Surely, you can see the (hopefully) growth and change in my writing style. I mean, I started this story when I was around fourteen or fifteen. _

_If I have time, I might rewrite the earlier chapters so that the writing style evens out. No promises, though.  
_

_Tasuki and Miaka were my first OTP, and definitely a treasured one. I'm still not sure whether or not I'll write another fic of them, but we'll see._

_. .  
_

**DISCLAIMER: **Fushigi Yuugi and its characters are the property of Yuu Watase and other respective owners.

* * *

**Bedlam and Vertigo: Vertigo  
by Elcyion Pitye  
**

_ The leaves in the trees ruffled as a breeze brushed past them. It was the only noise from outside of the old-fashioned mental hospital._

_ Yuuki-san, the mother of her son, Keisuke, and her daughter, Miaka, stood on the curb of the drop off area, looking up at the building. That same breeze moved her blonde bangs out of place, but she paid it no heed. She couldn't help but peer through the windowed front doors in distant wonder._

_ Something tugged at her._

_ She sighed to herself. Again, she paid whatever forces were around her, explainable or not, no heed as she turned to open the car door behind her._

"_Ma?__"__ Keisuke asked from the driver's seat, watching as his and Miaka's mother hopped back into the passenger seat. He looked at her funny. __"__Why the random trip here before going back home? We have a party to plan!__"_

_ Yuuki-san laughed softly. __"__I just had this odd feeling...__"_

_"__Like a hunch? Okaasan sounds creepy...__"__ Keisuke remarked, sighing nervously._

" _I felt that I needed to see where Miaka had to volunteer.__"_

"_But it's not like you'll never see her again..." He smirked. "Miaka can take care of herself. She's twenty-one now! There's no need to watch over her so much anymore. I mean... look at me!_

_ She smiled wanely. __"__That's exactly why,__"__ she joked._

_"__Did you want to see her or something?__"_

_ She shook her head, laughing a little. __"__She's not even on shift for volunteer work right now. She's in class. I figured that I would have embarrassed her if I did go in while she was working.__"_

"_Pfft, I guess,__"__ Keisuke said. He re-adjusted the rearview mirror, smiling in satisfaction when the angle was to his like. He turned his gaze from it to face front. __"__Let's go, Okaa-san!__"__ he cheered determinedly. __"__We have a big day today!__"_

_ Unbeknownst to them, a man had exited the facility, a figure in orange running across the reflection of the rearview mirror for a fleeting instance._

* * *

"She must've gone to the palace, no da," Chichiri speculated as they ran through town, unfortunately, on the other side of where Miaka was. "She might've gone to Houki-sama for help."

Tasuki tsked. "And involve _them_? Typical Miaka t'not think shit through."

"Houki-sama's and Boushin-sama's subjects were involved," Chichiri pointed out sagely. "The ones who died, no da. If something is wrong with their empire, then they'll have to be involved, no da."

"I'm guessin' that's where I'm followin' ya to," Tasuki replied. He ran ahead of Chichiri, more desperate than ever to reach Miaka, but suddenly, he found himself slowing down as he spotted small trails and splashes of blood ahead.

"The hell..." he breathed, furrowing his brows in concern.

"Something happened at the palace, no da," Chichiri surmised gravely, noting the bodies of dead guards in the distance. Realizing something, his frown deepened. "Houki-sama and Boushin-sama!"

The two seishi sprinted forth.

* * *

_"__Iyaa, Tetsuya!__"__ Yui shouted from the kitchen of the Yuuki's apartment. __"__The banner is crooked! You can't do anything right!__"_

_ Tetsuya gritted his teeth to keep from snapping at his girlfriend (_hopefully soon to be fiancee_, he corrected himself, as he thought about the ring waiting in a secret place back at their apartment). She had been at edge all day. He didn't really understand why she was so nitpicky when the __"__party__"__ was really only going to be Miaka's family, Yui, Taka, and himself._

_ The dark-haired man, who decided not to wear his shades for the time being (Yui had complained about him not being able to see properly when doing the decorations), lazily began readjusting the birthday banner._

_ Then again, he realized, Yui had been like this ever since the whole ordeal with The Universe of the Four Gods was done with. He knew better than anyone that she still felt a lot of guilt over what happened, namely during the time she herself became a priestess. Yui had made the extra effort in the restored friendship between herself and Miaka, almost frenzily. It was like she was continuously repenting for the pain and danger she caused her best friend._

_ And this time, it was no different. Yui demanded perfection, and never took Miaka's acceptance as complete. To Yui, there was always so much room for improvement in their friendship; in her personal redemption._

_ But Tetsuya could live with that. It made Yui who she was, and one reason he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her._

_ When he finally got the banner straightened, he stepped down from the chair with a sigh and turned to her, his hands dramatically on his hips. __"__What's next?__"__ he asked._

"_Did you call Taka?" she asked, not looking up from whatever she was doing in the kitchen. "He's getting her, you know." Taka was supposed to pick her up from class and take her straight to the apartment for the surprise._

"_Everything will go smoothly, Yui," he reassured her, but he honestly didn't know whether to think of her frantic antics as endearing or annoying. "You can stop worrying."_

"_I'll stop worrying when these cookies come out perfectly," she responded. "I will make sure Miaka has the best twenty-first birthday ever... even if it kills me."_

_ The two then heard the sound of the doorknob jiggling. Startled, they turned toward it, watching as it twisted to one side. _

_ The door suddenly swung open._

_ Behind it were Keisuke and his and Miaka's mother. Yuuki-san seemed somewhat lost in thought, not quite as merry as she usually would be for her daughter's birthday. Her son, however, was more-or-less like his usual self._

_"__Keisuke! Yuuki-san!__"__ Yui greeted, relieved. __"__Just in time!__"_

_ The blond male snickered and shifted his gaze from the young woman to his best friend. __"__Is she panicking again?__"_

_ Yui leered at her beloved. __"__Don't answer that.__"_

_ Tetsuya simply shrugged, and when her eyes turned elsewhere, to tend to the food, he winked affirmatively at Keisuke._

"_Did Taka call yet?" Yuuki-san asked, looking down at her watch. "Miaka should be getting out of class soon."_

"_All of you are a bunch of worriers," Tetsuya sighed, and waved his hand at them in defeat. "Hai, hai, I'll call him now if it makes you guys feel better."_

_ He made his way to the coffee table in the living room, where his phone sat. As he drew closer, his smile wavered a little; he had made a little discovery. __"__Hm..?__"__ he grunted. __"__Hey, it looks like Taka left his phone here.__"_

"_What!" Yui cried indignantly. With that, she stalked off to the kitchen, grumbling about forgetful best friend's boyfriends._

_ Tetsuya merely chuckled, following after her to poke fun at her, even with her annoyed disposition._

_ Yuuki-san laughed softly to herself as they disappeared out of the room. __"__Yui-chan really puts her heart into doing things for Miaka...__"__ she commented to Keisuke._

_ Her son smiled. __"__We all do, Ma.__"_

_ Yuuki-san was about to reply, when suddenly, there was a firm knock on the door._

_ Keisuke glanced at the door. __"__Hm, must be him,__"__ he quipped casually. __"__Oi! Taka! It's open!__"__ he hollered._

_ The door carefully swung open. _

_ But it was not who he expected._

_ The wary look in the blond's eyes would soon turn to horror._

* * *

Miaka raced along the sparse marketplace, anxious energy pumping her heart. The few stubborn, unafraid merchants who decided to keep business open for the day pretended not to see her nor the man chasing after her with a knife; they kept their eyes averted from anything the did not directly concern them. They turned the other cheek; it was bystander effect.

Moreover, they did not want anything to do with the Priestess of Suzaku. It was an odd opposition to how people used to view her; she had been worshipped. People had been awestricken by her. But unfortunately, nothing right now was in her favor. She just seemed to have the worst luck in the world.

With emotions pushing her, both mentally and physically, Miaka grunted as she toppled over a crate full of oranges to trip Kurai behind her. The owner of the ruined goods didn't even flinch. In fact, he hid further into the shadows under his cloth roof.

Miaka craned her neck in time to see, to her relief, as Kurai stumbled over the first orange and felt into the rest of the scatter. He was clearly not amused. In fact, his anger for her seemed to grow as he hastily pulled himself to his feet.

Her effort was short-lived, however. Kurai's slowdown was only marginal; he was quick to get back to speed.

Miaka knocked over another display of items; this time, a stack of rolled-up rugs. Kurai, his one-track mind solely on catching her, fell for the trap, the tall rolls of rugs hitting him and momentarily distracting him.

To her dismay, she didn't spot a merchant who happened to have anything that could be used as a weapon. She was beginning to regret her last-minute plan of outrunning Kurai in the market district. It was a large open area except for the market spots themselves, and she wasn't going to find any good hiding spots or get into his blind spots.

She turned a corner, using the edge of the adjacent building to keep her balance as momentum swung her one way. She took another glance backward. He was still chasing her. Despair seeped into her system.

Why wouldn't he just give up? What made her so _special_ to him that he had the utmost need to _kill_ her? She didn't know who he was, she had never seen his face until this whole catastrophe started.

She had done community service at the local mental hospital before, but she didn't remember seeing him―she shouldn't have, if he had been kept in isolation. She mostly stayed in the lobby area, where many of the patients congregated.

So what was it?

Miaka repeated her former measures with other objects nearby, this time with watermelons and walnuts. It was a stale plan, but she needed to buy time in order to think of an alternative.

For the first time, she realized that she was alone. The reality hit her soundly, making her heart heavy with loneliness. If she couldn't think of anything, and if Suzaku couldn't save her, she might die here, with no one around.

Without warning, she felt something sharp dig painfully into her shoulder. She cried out, and when she tried feebly to reach for her wound, her clumsy legs made her trip. Miaka fell hard onto the ground, pain shooting up her arm and into her injured shoulder.

But before she could make another move, a shadow loomed over her.

_No..._ she thought with dread.

* * *

_ Taka came out of the flower shop, and reached down into his pocket for his phone, only to find that it was empty. __"__Damn it,__"__ he murmured. He looked to his right, down a few blocks. The Yuuki's apartment building wasn't too far. Maybe he could stop by and get his phone before picking up Miaka._

"_Yeah, I think I'll do that," he decided confidently to himself, and began the reasonably short walk. Besides, he was sure Yui was freaking out because he hasn't called all day._

_ Moreover, Miaka, as scatterbrained as she could be at times, probably forgot that he was supposed to pick her up. After all, she usually came home on her own, or met with Taka somewhere else via her own transportation__―__either walking or taking the bus._

_. .  
_

_ Approximately fifteen minutes later, he sauntered into the apartment building. His heartrate started to increase._

_ He put a hand to his chest, mystified. __"__Strange,__"__ he murmured to himself. Why would he feel anxious? He didn't normally stress out over birthdays, not even his beloved's. He left that to Miaka's best friend._

_ Ignoring the urge to stop in his tracks, Taka rolled his eyes at himself and made his way to the elevators._

_. ._

_ The hallway of the floor of Miaka's apartment felt narrower than usual, darker and oddly winding. In reality, it was a straight way to her place, but for some reason, he had a slight case of vertigo. Taka wasn't one to get tingling sensations when something momentous was about to happen, but he felt it then. It wasn't quite akin to this ability when he was Tamahome, but it was just as unpleasant._

_ No, he had to be overthinking things. Cold feet about a birthday surprise? How strange._

_ He twisted the doorknob, half-hoping it was already unlocked. It swung open easily. Taka entered, leaving the door ajar. __"__It's Taka! Don't mind me!__"__ he called to Yui, Tetsuya, Keisuke, and his and Miaka's mother. __"__Just grabbing my phone!__"_

_ He hastily began to cross the most immediate area of the apartment, kitchen, to the living room, where he remembered seeing his phone last._

_ But before took another step further, he paused._

_ It smelled like blood; fresh blood._

_ It was also deathly silent, creepily still and empty. He had expected the others to be busy at work, quiet with their respective roles in the birthday gathering._

_ Slowly, he raised his head and turned to the kitchen table._

_ Every was a mess: food, silverware, and everything in-between strewn haphazardly. It didn't compute. Yui was tidy; she went through every last detail to make sure everything was in its proper place._

_ More shocked than he realized, he dropped the bouquet in his hand, and took a hesitant step toward the mess._

_ What was going on? Was it some cruel joke?_

_"__Yui?__"__ he called cautiously. __"__... Yui? Tetsuya? Yuuki-san?... Keisuke?__"_

_ She had to be here; someone had to be. The door was unlocked. If they had gone somewhere, Taka wouldn't have been able to come in. He rationalized all sorts of things, but the terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach only grew._

_ Taka turned toward toward an area outside of the kitchen, the smell of blood suddenly hitting harder than he anticipated. Stifling a gag, he raised a hand to cover his nose._

_ Blood? That didn't make sense. What the hell was going on?_

_ He dared himself to move. He stepped in something wet; he hadn't taken off his shoes, as he was going to be quick, but he heard the faint splash. He looked downward, and out of astonishment, the bouquet he had bought for Miaka fell out of his hands, and into what he had stepped in._

_"__Blood?__"__ he recognized aloud, his voice a shaky whisper. In frightened awe, he watched as the flowers soaked up the red liquid like a sponge, the petals stained the same crimson color._

_ All the color drained from his face. Logic went out the window. Something terrible had happened, and there were countless possibilities as to what._

_ Taka inspected the blood further, and realized that it was a trail. Bracing himself, he followed it out of the kitchen. Back to front door._

_ What he discovered made his stomach curl._

_"__K-Keisuke?__"__ he stammered, finding the bloody body of his friend lying against it. He rushed to the blond, bending down with his hand out. He was battered, savagely beaten up, and as if that wasn't enough, it seemed that he had taken three bullets. All around him, there was blood, and it was lukewarm._

_ Horrified and saddened, Taka came to the terrible conclusion that he had _just_ missed... whatever this was. If he had come earlier__―__faster__―__then maybe he would have been able to save him from who- or whatever it was that did this. Perhaps they would have been able to put their heads together and come up with a plan, but..._

_ Why didn't he notice?_

_ Why didn't he come sooner? Why, why, why?_

_"__The others!__"__ he hissed. Silently saying a prayer for Keisuke, Taka stood up on shaky feet and forced himself to walk past his body._

_ As the blue-haired man ventured further into the apartment, the scent of blood grew stronger, the sickening, metallic smell he distantly remembered as a Suzaku warrior. It disgusted him, but as if knowing this, the blood continued to assault his nostrils._

_ Taka stepped foot into the hallway. It was relatively dark, but he didn't dare turn the light on. Whatever killed Keisuke could be lurking nearby, and Taka figured it was best he stayed stealthy._

_ Quietly, he crept further in. It didn't take him long to hear a soft squish. The rug in the hallway was wet._

_ He gulped, already prepared to find that it was another trail of blood. Taking in a deep breath, he let his eyes follow its path. It led to Miaka's mother's room._

_ The stream of blood on the ground was still wet; the death was recent. Taka had to use all the willpower he had to move, to see whose life was cut short._

_ The smell of death was overpowering, but Taka had grown accustomed to it, no longer needing to cover his nose or hold his breath. With trembling hands, he pushed the door open and went inside, shuffling through the red puddles beneath his feet._

_ He didn't see anything at first. But then he heard the weak, dying moan from the back of the bedroom door. Slowly, he craned his neck to look behind him._

_"__Yuuki-san...__"__ Taka whispered shakily. He almost didn't recognize her. Just as Keisuke had been, she was bloody, soaked with red like paint to a paintbrush._

_ And oh, god, what was that sticking out of her chest? What was hanging her off the ground?_

_"__Run...__"__ she gurgled, barely audible. She feebly reached a hand to him. He grabbed it warmly, knowing that this was the last instance she would feel life. __"__Run, Taka...__"_

_ The hopelessness in the words caused Taka's eyes to sting with hot tears. __"__Okay...__"__ he managed to choke out, giving Yuuki-san's hand one final squeeze as it slowly began to go limp and cold. They both knew that she couldn't be saved._

_ This death reminded him of Nuriko's, the way her life simply slipped out of his hands. It only made his heart twinge more painfully. _

_ His legs like jelly, Taka used the doorframe as support as he exited. He still had not found Tetsuya and Yui, but he has learned to fear the worst. But he had to cross his fingers and hope. If they weren't in Miaka's room, then he would have to sneak around elsewhere, and believe that whoever did this came and went._

_ And he had to hope that Miaka hadn't come home prior to this disaster; that she wasn't among the unfortunate victims._

_ Taka peered further down the hallway. Sunset was steadily approaching, and it was growing darker inside the Yuuki home. Maybe he could blend in the shadows, but that would mean the killer could, too._

_ But suddenly, there was light. He furrowed a brow as he stared at the crack under the door of Miaka's room._

_ Someone was in there, and it seemed like he or she was baiting him. Taka wouldn't easily fall for such a trap, but he couldn't run away just in case Yui and Tetsuya were in there. Who knew, maybe the couple themselves were the ones who flipped on the switch._

_ Daring himself to move forward, Taka approached the end of the hallway. Mentally bracing himself, he opened the door. It was deceptively empty, and neither Tetsuya nor Yui were within sight. He hoped that they had escaped, but..._

_ From somewhere on his left he heard the _shing _of something metal. He distinctly remembered seeing a Chinese sword being hung on the wall of Miaka's mother's room__―__a family heirloom that reminded the priestess fondly of her adventures in the World of the Four Gods._

_ But this memory of the sword, this instance, will no longer be regarded so highly._

_ Taka felt a blade swipe at his back. He didn't dodge fast enough, and felt a stinging pain seep into his senses, and warm wetness trickled down his back. He toppled forward and grabbed on to the front edge of the bed, beyond horrified at what had just taken place. He force his shoulder to turn, to see the face of the intruder, and was met with another swing of the weapon__―__this time, at his abdomen. Without enough distance to slide backward, an angry slash stretched across his stomach. _

_ The blue-haired man, in too much pain to cry out, feebly held one hand over the wound. Gritting his teeth, he snapped his eyes to the intruder, and met with the leer of sheer madness; absolute disregard for another's life. There was no ceremony, no circumstance that could have lead to this point. The stranger was just a crazy, orange-suited killer that came from out of nowhere._

_"__W-Who are you?__"__ Taka managed, the words barely forming on his lips._

_ The sword-wielder didn't answer. Instead, he used a booted foot to push him backward against the bed. The ridged sole dug painfully into him, aggravating the glaring wound across his torso._

_ Taka watched with horror as the killer lifted the sword above him, the the sharp end point-blank at his chest._

Miaka...

_ "She will die!" the madman screamed, and slammed it downward._

* * *

"Miaka?" Boushin repeated indifferently from his perch on the throne.

Tasuki furrowed a brow at him. Since when did he treat the mention of the miko so casually? The young emperor was hiding something, and it had to do with the young woman in question.

"Aa, yes, Boushin-sama, no da," Chichiri affirmed, his fox-like mask hiding his worry. "Miaka-chan disappeared on us, and we know that she's unarmed and being chased by the killer from her world, no da. We were hoping that you've seen her." He glanced at Tasuki before continuing. "We... suspected that she came here, no da."

Boushin bowed his head, shadowing his eyes. The frown on his face was deep, and the fiery seishi's suspicion only grew. In fact, his blood was boiling.

"What is it, Boushin-_sama_?" Tasuki growled, the honorific coming out mockingly, with unspoken threat. His amber-hued eyes were narrow and angry, invisible flames practically leaping out of the light-colored irises. "It's obvious you know something about her!"

"Tasuki!" Chichiri admonished frantically. "You can't speak that way to the emperor, no da!"

"I spoke however the hell I wanted to Hotohori!" the tessen-wielder countered.

"That was different! He was a seishi!"

"I don't fucking care!" Tasuki yelled. "Miaka's missing, dammit!"

"You certainly have a one-track mind, Tasuki-san, worshipping the ground the miko walks on," Boushin muttered hollowly. "I guess it wouldn't matter that she was the one who tried to kill my mother."

The two seishi went still at the words.

It didn't make sense, and Tasuki was the first to let it be known. "What the _fuck_ are you talking about!"

"Tasuki! Respectful language, no da!" Chichiri hissed, his patience wearing thin.

"Shut up, Chichiri!" Tasuki shot back, and turned back to the young emperor. "Why would you make up something like that! Miaka's incapable of killing someone else!"

Boushin's stare was level, reminiscent of his father's steady, confident gaze. "She wasn't meant to come back, right? It would be pointless to disturb the peace with her presence." He stared at his hands sadly. "It was she who brought that man into my kingdom and ruin it."

"It wasn't her fault," Tasuki rasped through gritted teeth. "You don't know what happened. We do. And we trust our miko's word." His fists were clenched, the knuckles of his hands white and taut. "We will help her resolve this fucking issue, so don't give us _shit_ about how she tried to kill your mom!"

"Houki-sama..." Chichiri murmured out of the blue. "May I ask how she is?"

Boushin frowned, suddenly looking child-like despite his position. "The healers say she has a bigger chance of living than dying, but they're not one hundred percent sure."

"I hope she pulls through, no da," Chichiri said sincerely, "but now we must have justice served by finding Miaka, who is more than likely being chased by that man from her world."

The boy was silent, unnervingly so. He seemed unwilling to answer, but he indeed had one. And finally, after a pregnant pause, "You won't find her with him."

"... What do you mean?" Tasuki questioned suspiciously. "How would you know?"

"Well..."

Chichiri's frown deepened. "Boushin-sama, please."

There was another couple of beats before the emperor opened his mouth again. His expression was grave, but not remorseful. In fact, he seemed sinisterly content with himself.

"I sent her to be killed by some of my guards."

Tasuki's eyes widened, unfamiliar feelings of fear and swelling pain simultaneously filling him. Dread ran up and down his spine, making every strand of his body hair stand on end.

Boushin wasn't quite finished, however, and added with a startling kick to the seishis' guts, "She should be dead."

Feeling the life within himself shatter, Tasuki collapsed to his knees.

_Miaka..._

* * *

_ When Taka came to a few moments later, he heard her. Her innocent calls, turning quickly into cries of horror._

_ Miaka had entered the apartment. _

_ Whatever was left of his slowing heart wrenched at every scream and every sob she made upon each terrible discovery._

_ But the killer was still in the apartment. She had to escape; she just had to! Taka found a renewed pocket of energy in his system, hoping that the woman he loved got enough sense to leave and save herself._

Miaka..._ he thought with desperation. _Run, my love... run! Don't come here!

_And yet, a part of him wanted to see her beautiful face one last time. Just to know that it would be the final thing he saw before his demise._

_ He suppressed a groan as he strained his eyes on the ceiling. His hope for her to stay away suddenly turned into desperation to see her, to know that he would die being loved. It was a bad thing to wish, but he didn't want to leave this world alone with a sword through his chest, unjustly killed by someone he had never seen before in his life._

In that case..._he thought sadly._

_ ... he would have to hold on until Miaka came._

* * *

_ Follow them... follow..._

Kurai continued the chase. His surroundings blurred together like smudges on a painting. The only thing clear was the girl his vision had zoned in on.

_Follow... follow... follow..._

All that time spent spying, sneakily gathering information, tracking not only her, but the people she knew, determined to keep his eyes on the prize... it was going to pay off.

He no longer cared to think about the events up to this point. He wanted to kill. He wanted to feel her blood seep through his fingers, he longed for the dead dullness in her pretty little eyes. His one-track mind was only focused on her.

_Followfollowfollowfollow._

It was now coming to a head. This vengeance was finally his.

Tani will be dead, once and for all. The demons haunting him will be gone; bled out like the crimson liquid he couldn't wait to see when he punctured the soft, fragile skin of the girl.

He threw the knife with as much force as possible. It hit her shoulder. While it was not enough force to cripple her, the surprise of the action caused her to momentarily freeze and trip. She fell forward with a cry.

Kurai sped up, closing in the gap. His shadow loomed over the brunette as she tried to get up. He, however, was quick to entrap her, pressing his foot forcefully against her spine.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled feebly, breaking into tears.

Ah, the sweet, beautiful sound of grief. Kurai relished it greatly, especially in _her_. He has followed her all this way, and now that she was in his grasp, he was not going to let her live.

"Tani..." he breathed, his voice dripping with sinister playfulness. He squatted over her body, his foot pressing harder against her back. Crudely, he pulled the protruding knife out of her shoulder. She groaned in pain.

His eyes traced excitedly over the blood coming out of the wound, the rise and fall of her quickening, pained breaths, the tears of her helplessness. "This is the end for you..." he finally finished.

"No!" she screamed. She struggled against him. "Someone help me! HELP!"

"My presence has scared everyone away," he reminded her. "This timid little village won't help you."

Her fists, at either side of her head, were clenched in anger. "I'm the miko," she hissed shakily. It appeared that she was speaking more to herself than to him, but it didn't matter. It wasn't like he understood what she meant.

She mumbled something else, though, that he didn't quite catch. But it did sound like...

He suddenly heard the cry of a bird, ephemeral and hot―both dangerous and fascinating to him. It sparkled with magic. It rose like a god. He didn't see anything, but the presence was unmistakable.

_Suzaku_.

That was what she had whispered.

Kurai growled venomously. This was the same little trick the girl had performed back in the library. He didn't understand what this was. It didn't compute as plausible. It didn't matter, though, because as soon as he set in motion the knife he held over his head, she will be dead before her magic could connect.

With a squeeze of the hilt, he moved.

But behind him, he heard the lick of incoming flames.

* * *

Kouji heard a feminine voice reverberate throughout the empty town square. He stopped. Someone in town was crying for help. The scream bounced off the walls of the buildings, the only sound to pervade the silence in the air.

No doubt that it was the priestess he abandoned; the priestess who brought danger into this peaceful world. Now this area was desolate... almost abandoned because of her. The town square was no longer the lively hustle and bustle of merchants, buyers, and everything in-between.

Although he told himself that he didn't have anything to do with the miko his best friend had cared about so much, his feet wouldn't allow himself to leave for the mountain.

It wasn't because of the priestess, he reckoned. It was because of Genrou he felt the need to save her. For _his_ sake, not hers.

And yet, he still doubted. The emotions that possessed him were beginning to wear off, and his mind was starting to clear. He had been thinking with the heartbroken rage in his gut rather than his brain.

All of his actions since his niece's death have been a disorienting whirlwind, but still the feeling of guilt continued to nudge at him.

But before he could take the first step of atonement to the priestess of Suzaku, he spotted two speeding blurs: one orange, the other light blue; they paused briefly on the rooftop of the building beside where Kouji stood before jumping off.

_Miaka's seishi._

Those two men were still willing to save such a forsaken girl, the fallen miko. It must've said something about her character that Kouji didn't realize; or refused to realize while his vision blurred with memories of Kiku.

_Git 'er done, Genrou, _he thought, turning in the opposite direction, to let him and Chichiri do what they were destined to do. _Save your priestess and cherish her... even when all of Konan turns against her._

* * *

Miaka gasped and ducked her head into the ground, covering her shaking arms over her head, ignoring the throbbing, bleeding pain in her shoulder.

That stream of fire was very, _very_ familiar to her.

Her own prayer to Suzaku had been answered, and not in the way she quite expected. She had been certain that her seishi would have gotten the news by now from Boushin that he tried to execute her, or that Kouji told her to disappear; which she was supposed to do.

And yet, here they were, going to save her again.

Kurai dodged, rolling away and landing in a crouch a few feet away. Clearly, he didn't expect any heroes for her; he probably assumed that she had been completely abandoned, so absorbed in that fact and his intent to kill her that he suddenly lost his train of thought. He was also from her world, so he wouldn't know just how capable her seishi were.

Miaka was so grateful for them.

"Tasuki!" she screamed.

"Miaka?" called a familiar, masculine voice. She heard footsteps rapidly approaching.

Her heart swelled with relief; with overwhelming hope.

She wasn't alone.

The killer growled loudly with frustration, only temporarily set back by the fiery attack. He squeezed the knife in his hand and charged.

But Chichiri, nimble on his feet, intercepted, using his walking stick to trip Kurai. He toppled backward, landing hard on his back. The knife flew out of his hand, skidding to a stop under a nearby foodstand.

Chichiri held him down with his powers, cuffs made of water pinning his limbs and torso against the ground.

Miaka's green eyes widened with awe. _Chichiri..._

"What is this fucking trickery, Tani!" Kurai sputtered, glaring at Miaka madly, his beady irises still filled with the intent to kill.

"End of the line, asshole," Tasuki sneered, walking confidently toward the trapped killer, stepping past Miaka's lying form and stopping in front of her protectively.

Her eyes quivered, her heart aching as the bandit appeared. Even with the short separation, she found herself missing him sorely.

He pointed his fan down at the enemy's face, but didn't attack again. "You ain't gonna torture the priestess of Suzaku no more."

Miaka wondered if Tasuki felt unsure about what to do. He probably thought she was a bit of a pacifist, and would rather have the killer incarcerated than burnt to ashes; that she would be unable to handle violence in the same way she couldn't handle hearing gunshots.

Indeed, she had once been more gracious of a person, the type of person to believe all humans should live, punished and not executed. But it all changed because of this _demon_. Her world had grown dark, for sure; and there was never a moment where she didn't think of her loved ones without thinking of the smell and sight of blood. She was damaged, but at the same time not unrepairable.

A part of her wanted to know how and why he did these things to her and to the people who strengthened her, but in the end, she was just _tired_. She no longer cared for the details of the man's sick thought process or his morbid fascinations.

She wanted the man _dead_.

"Let him burn," she requested quietly.

"Miaka-chan..." Chichiri murmured in concern, his brows furrowed. However, he seemed too hesitant to protest her calm, weary hate for the killer pinned by his magic.

Her voice, hollow and murky, caused Tasuki to tense. He had never heard her so corrupted, so melancholy but mature. Not even when they first reunited, did he fathom her so jaded by these events. But Miaka knew he understood why she wanted such an ending to this horror; both her seishi did.

Taka and the others would have, too.

"You're the miko," the bandit drawled softly. "We'll follow you to the end." He then corrected himself, with something more heartfelt lacing under his gruff tone. "_I _will follow you to the end, Miaka." She couldn't see his eyes, as hers were fastened to the back of his fiery mane, but she knew that his amber orbs were softly gleaming with how he felt for her.

He slammed the end of tessen into the ground in front of him. A diamond of fire surrounded Kurai. He looked around frantically, for the first time showing fear in his mad, wide-eyed stare.

Tasuki didn't allow him to take time to fearfully take in the sight of the fire, however. With a searing glare, he willed the flames to fill in the inner, unburnt space with more streaks of fire, filling the diamond like spokes on a sharp wheel.

The man screamed. It was bloodcurdling, befitting of someone being burned alive. The sound would've been haunting if it came from any other person, but not him.

Tasuki turned back to Miaka and tried to hide her face in his chest as the body flailed and charred, but she angled away, forcing herself to watch as the burden of her troubles, the killer of her family and friends, and the catalyst in her fall as the Priestess of Suzaku, became sorrowful ashen bits.

It was darkly satisfying.

* * *

Having just come out of the bath and her wound tended to, Miaka sat down at the edge of her bed, letting out the sigh that released all the heavy feelings contained within herself. It had been a rush of emotions: passion, fear, and frustration, and she had never been so glad to finally have finality on something.

There was a knock at her door. "Hey... can I come in?"

Except maybe one thing.

"Yes," she called.

Promptly, Tasuki entered. Upon seeing her in just a robe, he immediately averted his gaze, looking awkward. Unusually, he seemed a bit flushed, his face slightly reddened. "Sorry," he said, embarrassed. She reckoned that he was afraid of coming on too strong to her. "Ya should'a said..."

"It's okay," she reassured him with a small smile.

He didn't budge.

"Tasuki...・the brunette coaxed. "Come here. It's just me."

Hesitantly, his fierce amber gaze drifted to hers. Something peaceful and electrifyingly warm crawled up her spine as she stared at him, currents of attraction weaving wildly between them.

Tasuki walked to her bed. It was only a short distance across the room, but every step felt torturously slow. When he finally stopped before her, he knelt down, his eyes never wavering from hers. Her two legs surrounded his lowered form, giving him room to embrace her, which he gingerly did.

She melted into him and buried her glazing green eyes into his hair. She had missed him, this fiery, passionate warmth that was differen't from Taka's and different from Tamahome's; this essence of the orange-haired seishi was new, intense, and exciting.

"For a second, I was damn scared," he whispered into her ear, his voice hoarse. "We saw Boushin... but..." He buried his own face into the crook of her neck, greedily taking her in. "... but we remembered that the seishi always knew where their priestess was." She had ever heard Tasuki spoke so tenderly, or so full of utter relief for her safety.

All of a sudden, she felt a tentative kiss against her neck. She blushed a little, fighting the urge to kiss his lips and allow their attraction to consummate and soar.

It wouldn't be fair just yet.

Sweetly, she stroked his orange locks, letting her own lips brush against his head. "Tasuki?" she spoke up in a hushed voice.

He was aware of the apology in her tone, but he didn't sound offended when he responded. "Yeah?"

She closed her eyes. "Please wait for me," she said, burrowing into him even further, clinging to him tighter. "Wait for my heart to accept you. After it's mended."

"... Oi," he replied softly, lifting his head. He pulled back slightly to look at her; his eyes were warm. "I've waited years hopin' to see ya again." The subsequent peck against the corner of her mouth was endearing; his smile was playful. "Don't ya think I can wait a few more to have you?"

She giggled for the first time in a long one, so thankful for his patience and understanding. It felt good to stretch these muscles an achingly good degree.

She leaned her forehead against his. "I guess so."

* * *

_How long has it been? Three years already?_

Miaka gazed over the cliff, the familiar sight of the forests below Mt. Leikaku meeting her weary eyes. It was quiet, quite unusual given her living situation with some loud bandits and a quirky monk.

The lot of it felt quite long and difficult, with her emotions constantly in turmoil, and her body drained from repairing all the damage she and Kurai had caused to the capital, but Miaka wasn't as weak as everyone thought she was. Although there would always be a place in her heart for her lost loved ones, she was still now much stronger than who she was back when she first came into this world.

_ Taka, _she said into the sunset in the distance._ I can handle anything._

She heard shuffling behind her. The familiar rhythm of the footfalls made her recognize instantly who it was.

"Miaka," Tasuki's voice came in rambunctiously. "How long are ya gonna sit here? We got dinner to eat! I know you can't miss that!"

The brunette turned, looking up at him with a small smile. The orange-red of the setting sun gave her seishi a soft, romantic lighting against his roughly handsome features.

As if with reflex, pleasant, swelling feelings stirred within. Her heart thumped harder; her body grew warmer. Heat snuck up her face as he joined her, standing next to her as he gazed out at the sunset with her.

"I can only look at so much'a these," he commented with a chuckle. "They all seem boring once ya see 'em from every angle of Konan."

_ Taka, _she thought,_ I think most of this emotional baggage has been lifted. I can move on._

She would always miss the ones she had lost, but she couldn't hold on to them forever. They would be watching over her, but they could never come back. She had to look forward and find happiness.

Miaka sneakily slipped her hand into Tasuki's.

Quick to notice, he looked down at her, apprehensive at first, and then grinned devilishly. He gave her hand an reciprocative squeeze.

She knew he could read it in her eyes as much as she could read it in his. They could both tell that she was ready now.

_ I can fall in love again._

Tasuki pulled her into him. A little surprised by the action, she turned her face upward, her eyes automatically finding his. Nothing could compare to this sensation―feeling whole again after a long battle with lonely emptiness. Nothing could replace the way her heart thumped merrily at the fire of love in his amber orbs. She was sure her own eyes reflected the same serenity.

Together, they closed the distance between each other and kissed.

**End**

* * *

_Again, I hope the continuity is okay. It's been, what? Around a year and a half since Chapter 9? Heh.  
_

_Thank you for reading! Please review!_


End file.
